


Switch Time (Unfinished but can still be read)

by catturner7007



Series: Reuploads from other sites [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bodyswap, Camp, Crossdressing, Cute, Drama, Friendship, Funny, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, School, Wholesome, first fanfic, just a fun story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catturner7007/pseuds/catturner7007
Summary: Nagisa falls backwards during PE class due to his flying octopus teacher... well, in short, he switches bodies with Karma. A story on what could happen if this were to take place. Humorous, lighthearted chapters.The story can be read as NagisaxKarma or not. The ship is not explicitly shown.(Originally uploaded to my Fanfiction.net account from 2015-2017)
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Series: Reuploads from other sites [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831213
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Intro - All I did was fall over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the only one that uses POV changes. The rest of the story is in third person. Please don't judge too heavily just by this chapter, my writing improves significantly as the story goes on. This was my first ever fanfiction! WOw. Please give it a chance. :D

Just like every day, class 3-E walked up the mountain to their deserted classroom. The day went by as normal; Karma annoyed the hell out of Koro sensei all day and by the end of the day their octopus teacher had retreated and sulked to the edge of the field. They had P.E training. They were waiting for Karasuma to decide what they were going to be doing.

Nagisa stood next to Sugino and Karma. Today was one of the rare days when Karma showed up for PE class instead of ditching it. Nagisa turned to the red head, "I hope we do something interesting today. Lately, classes have been pretty boring."

Karma chuckled, "I have to agree."

Nagisa lightly 'tsked' and whispered: "You wouldn't know what we've been doing."

Karma just grinned and Nagisa had to shake his head.

Sugino heard them talking and looked over, "Perhaps the next few days will be more interesting?"

Karasuma sensei decided that P.E class today was going to be practicing a couple of knife drills. He was yelling the steps at the front of the class, "1,2,3,4... I want you all now to split into pairs and continue the drills!"

Nagisa glanced at Karma on his left then to Sugino on his right, he sighed and shook his head.

They split to keep practicing and Nagisa paired up with Sugino and they took turns dodging, then attacking with their anti-sensei knives, going in time with Karasuma sensei's counting.

Karma paired with the person next to him and moved away from the other two boys, glancing behind him as he walked away.

Nagisa's POV  
After splitting into our pairs we moved to a better spot and waited for our instructions.

Even though this is all planned out by Karasuma sensei about when to attack and when to dodge, Sugino is pretty good at dodging my attacks. I take my dodging stance as Karasuma sensei yells, "Switch!"

Before Sugino could 'attack' me, a gust of sharp, gust of wind flew beside me, pulling me back until I fell backwards.

As I fell back the only logical explanation for this would be that it was Koro sensei since he is… well, a flying octopus that can reach speeds of Mach 20. God, he can be so annoying sometimes, can't he see we're practicing? Doesn't he know to not fly at Mach 20 past us?

Honestly, I wonder where is common sense is, sometimes.

No-ones POV  
Koro sensei had flown past since he had missed the beginning of their P.E class and he enjoyed annoying Karasuma sensei during this time. He had planned to zip between the students and throw a few of them off the activity a bit, not throw them entirely to the floor.

As Nagisa fell back from the gust of wind, he bumped into Karma who was behind him, making him fall as well.

The two boys called out in shock. "Whaaaaa?!"

Nagisa and Karma landed on the dirt, both looking up in surprise. They had ended up in an awkward kind of heap. Nagisa realised who he had knocked over and was going to apologise when Koro sensei came back yelling: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." over and over.

He uses his tentacles to lift up the two boys, covered in dirt. They seem fine and Koro sensei asks just to check, "Are you hurt at all?"

The two boys didn't answer and they both looked a bit confused. In response, Koro sensei becomes confused as well and waited for an answer on whether they were okay or not. They were acting slightly strange.

Nagisa's POV  
Was I always this tall? I look around everything else seems okay, maybe I'm just imagining things. I feel like I've gained about 10cm of height… I must have hit my head.

I reached down and brushed off the dirt on my pants and back. I got it all off and realised something wasn't right when I leant down.

Why is my head lighter? Why can't I feel my pig-tails? Don't tell me they came out…  
I was becoming concerned. I reached up and patted my hair, It's ... shorter? People were staring at me weirdly now. What's their problem? Do I still have dirt on me somewhere? If I do that's pretty rude of them.

I turned to look at Karma behind me, my eyes widened. No… This can't be happening. I definitely hit my head.

Karma's POV  
After Nagisa had bumped into me and caused Koro sensei to lift me up, I felt shorter and lighter. I was completely stunned when I looked at the person standing in front of me, there, on the ground was… myself…

Does that mean...

It can't, right?

I reached up and felt two pig-tails.

I didn't know what to say. I gulped.

This can not be happening. It's impossible. I glanced up at Koro sensei, maybe it's not impossible.

No-ones POV  
Nagisa had turned around and was looking at 'himself' in front of him now. The Nagisa in front of him was touching his hair with an expression that Nagisa could relate to right now. Nagisa grabs a bit of his own current fringe and moves it forward.

It's red.

"W-what happened?" He finally stuttered to Karma. Karma in Nagisa's body looked as shocked as he was. Koro sensei interrupted and spoke to Nagisa "What's wrong Karma?" Koro sensei was thoroughly confused at Karma's shocked face. It was a rare sight to see. Nagisa tried to understand what had happened.

First, he had fallen over, knocked Karma over as well in the process and now they had switched places? "I-I'm Nagisa, um, we've s-switched bodies?"

Koro sensei looked confused and pointed at Nagisa's body which currently Karma was inside of. "So that's Karma?" Karma looks at Koro sensei and nods.

"Are you two joking around? I expect that from Karma, but Nagisa?" Koro sensei glanced from one teens face to the other.

Nagisa looked up with uncertainty and fear in his eyes, "We're not lying."  
The rest of the class was watching by now, intrigued by this weird turn of events. After a good minute of silence, a mischievous grin crept onto Nagisa's face, who was Karma at the moment. Nagisa thought to himself, 'This is not going to end well.'


	2. An Unexpected 'Camp'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was pointed out to me that I switch between POVs too often, so I have got no POVs in this chapter. Hope you like it.

After all the commotion regarding Nagisa and Karma switching bodies, they had all gone back into the classroom and sat down at their seats with the rest of the class and the teachers. Nagisa as Karma was the first to start talking, "This defies all logic! How did I end up in Karma's body?!" No-one really knew what or how to answer. Nagisa realised he had Karma's voice instead of his own and wasn't accustomed to the slightly deeper tone, on instinct, he coughed trying to change it back to normal then remembered the situation. He took a moment before stating, "This sucks."

Karma couldn't help but smirk at the other boy, "It's really not that bad."

Sugino along with a few others around the room laughed at Nagisa's antics around the whole situation. Sugino looked over to Nagisa as Karma, "Whoa dude, that expression does not suit that body." A few more of the people in the room laughed at that comment and Nagisa as Karma buried his face in his arms crossed over his desk. Karma chuckled and leant further back in his seat.

Nagisa looked up suddenly and glares at Koro Sensei, "Koro Senseiiii, don't you know how to fix this? It is basically your fault." He pouted and waited for a response.

"Unfortunately Kar-*ahem*Nagisa, I do not now anyway of changing things back to normal, but we should be able to make things right, if this happened in the first place then there should be a way to reverse it." Nagisa as Karma slammed his head back down on the desk in defeat.

"I don't mean to ruin the moment-," Nakamura interrupted, earning a glare from Nagisa as Karma which she couldn't help but think to herself as 'oh god that's scary', "-but what are you two going to do about your parents tonight? I mean you can't go home and act like nothing's happened, right? It's not like you guys look alike so we can't even disguise the two of you."

...

The classmates glance around at each other thinking about how she has a point. Nagisa glances more worriedly back at Karma and he slightly nods back him. Just as the students were about to discuss the issue Koro Sensei pipes up, "I'll just ring all of your parents now and tell them that we've organised a last minute camp. That should give us some time."

The whole class blinks then cheers, "Really? Yeaaaaah! CAMP!" The rest of the day went by, with Koro sensei ringing parents and the students leaving school, going back to their homes, taking clothes and other things they need and then coming back. They were all sure to act normal around their parents so that no suspicion came about the random camp. Luckily for Koro sensei no parents were against the camp, that being said, a few questioned him on why the late notice and he casually replied each time that he had been educating them on the stars and constellations and he wanted to actually show them for better understanding of the topics covered in class. This won over any questioning parents.

The students had all gotten what they needed from home now and they had all placed their stuff in a bag on each of their desks. Koro Sensei had organised for the 'camp' to be at the regular 3-E classroom and he was going to set everything up a bit later. The students now were all chatting away and socialising. The class had broken off into their usual friend groups and they all now sat in small circles. Nagisa and Karma were sitting with Kayano Sugino, Kanzaki, Maehara and Okuda. Kayano was talking to Nagisa sitting next to her, "How does it feel to be in Karma's body? Like can you feel any actual differences to your normal body?" She asked quite enthusiastically.

Nagisa didn't really know what to say he hadn't actually thought about it too much he paused before replying, "…I guess I feel taller." Kayano giggled and stuck out her tongue, "I bet that's new to you."

Nagisa pouted and glared playfully, "That's. Not. Funny… Anyway, it's not like you can talk, you're shorter than me!"

The rest of the people in the group started laughing as well. "It's funny seeing your usual expressions on Karma's face," Maehara explained. "It's kinda… refreshing." Nagisa crossed his arms and looked away from the group, resulting in them laughing more.

A little while passed and Nagisa and the group had gone back to chatting, "Has anyone seen where Karma went? He's not here anymore."

"I saw him leave a quite a while ago with Nakamura," Okuda said looking over to the door.

Nagisa's /Karma's face paled.

"That can't be good," Kanzaki said shaking her head.

"Should we go find them?" Sugino asked.

"No, they could be anywhere, it's better to stay here with everyone else and wait." Concluded Kayano.

Nagisa hesitantly nodded just as Nakamura walked in. He waved to her to come over. "Hm? What's up?"

"Where's Karma?" Nakamura just gave him an evil smirk which made Nagisa feel sick. "He's doing something. He'll be back a bit later."

Nagisa facepalmed, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Nakamura giggled and sat down with the rest of the group, "So? What's everyone discussing?"

Sugino looked over to her, "We were just talking about how strange it is that Nagisa and Karma don't seem too alarmed over this situation." Nagisa hadn't been interested in the conversation before but he was listening now. "Alarmed? Uhm… I guess that's because nothing bad has really happened since we switched, like we haven't gotten hurt or anything."

"But aren't you worried that you might not be able to switch back!?" Kayano exclaimed.

Nagisa frowned, "I never even thought of that possibility, I don't think that we will be stuck like this for long. I believe Koro Sensei will find out how to switch us back in no time."

Kanzaki smiled, "You have a lot of faith in Koro Sensei."

Kayano suddenly stands up, "Okay, I think it's time that we do something fun!"  
Sugino deadpans, "Like?"

"A game! We should all play a game to pass the time." Kayano opens the bag on her desk, she moves her stash of lollies and sweets away to reveal a whole lot of games. She pulls one out getting the attention of the class along with quite a few groans. "Twister!"

10 minutes later Kanzaki, Nagisa, Sugino and Okuda were struggling to stay up. Okuda had quite a few arms and legs going over her own limbs threatening to pull her down and loose the game but she was fighting back. Kanzaki was probably in the best situation since she had chosen to start off on the further side from everyone else so she didn't have anyone pulling her down. Sugino and Nagisa were equalling losing at the game as they had several limbs crosses over each other and they had to stretch to reach most of the coloured dots. The game continued and when Okuda fell so did Sugino and Nagisa as they had been leaning on her, making Kanzaki the winner.

Nakamura had been the one flicking the arrow telling them which dots to move to and she had been laughing at them the entire time, Kayano had been with her and they were having the most fun all afternoon.

Nagisa and Sugino crawled out of the heap of them that had fallen and as the game had finished Karma walked in, but he wasn't dressed as he had been before. Nagisa nearly fell over then and there.

Karma as Nagisa walked in wearing a red dress with dark blue floral designs; it had thin straps and white lace at the bottom. His hair was the same pig-tails but they now had deep red ribbons hanging from either side. Nagisa as Karma froze his whole face suddenly reddened and matched his hair at the moment. Nagisa looked at him, 'I'm going to kill you Karma.'

"KARMA!" Nagisa yelled at Karma and got up to go over to him but Nakamura stopped him.

The guys whistled and took out their phones to capture the rare moment Karma cross-dressing as Nagisa. Karma started posing for the photos making everyone laugh louder.

When Nakamura saw the look on Nagisa as Karma's face she burst out laughing, taking photos of Karma's now face all red and embarrassed, which was a pretty rare sight that only Koro Sensei had been before.

Karma as Nagisa had been smirking until he saw Nakamura taking pictures of his real face all red due to Nagisa blushing, Karma hurried over to where Nagisa and Nakamura were and tried to grab Nakamura's phone out her hands to delete the photos. But failed then resulting in him chasing her around the class.

Meanwhile, poor Nagisa had passed out from everything and lay on the ground his face still red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in the end, Karma's plan backfired. I love anime characters cross-dressing, Nagisa's expressions and Karma's embarrassed face, so I put them together in one chapter. 
> 
> I've edited this chapter now and I've fixed and added a lot of things. :)


	3. Photos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a bit stuck when I wrote this chapter but I got it done in the end. Hope you like. :) A few more characters appear in this chapter.

Camp night 1: (The afternoon of the current day counts as the first day of the camp; just so people aren't confused)

Nagisa had been placed on a makeshift bed of pillows, due to the obvious lack of actual beds in the classroom.

Nagisa as Karma had been unconscious for about 10 minutes since he collapsed from embarrassment due to Karma as himself cross-dressing in front of the whole class.  
He had been incredibly angry at the two troublemakers of the class (Nakamura and Karma) but he wasn't able to get at them since he had passed out from embarrassment.

Nagisa in Karma's body slowly opened his eyes, there were a few people around him; Sugino, Kayano, Isogai and Okuda. The four of them were looking at Sugino's phone and Nagisa wondered what they were looking at. Okuda saw Nagisa in Karma's body wake up, "Oh you're up, are you feeling okay?" Nagisa sat up and answered, "Y-yeah, I'm feeling fine." Nagisa was curious about the phone, "Um, what are you guys looking at?"

Sugino put his phone in front of him since he had been showing Kayano, "Well when Karma cross-dressed as you and you made his face go red..." He turned his phone around and passed it to Nagisa while smirking. On the screen was a picture of Karma's face all red and looking embarrassed. Nagisa thought to himself, 'HA, their plan backfired. Me crossdressed was not the only thing the class took pictures of.'

Sugino continued, "But the main highlight was still you cross-dressed." He swiped the screen and a picture of Nagisa crossdressed came up, his expression confused (it was when Karma saw Nakamura taking photos of Nagisa in Karma's body for the embarrassed face.)

"Girls clothes really suit you," Sugino added while smirking. Nagisa in Karma's body looked up from the screen to look at Sugino, his face was starting to go red again. Nagisa wanted to change the subject so he asked what the time was, Sugino answered after looking at his phone, "About 6:50 pm." The rest of the class were in their normal friend groups and they were deciding where to sleep, they each had a mat, a blanket and a pillow.

Nagisa noticed some people were pillow-less and realised it must have been because they gave theirs to him for the pillow sort of bed he was lying on. Nagisa got up and handed all the pillows back to their owners, as Nagisa looked around the room he saw Karma in Nagisa's body still trying to get the phone off Nakamura, chasing after her and grabbing at the phone. Nakamura just giggled and ran away holding the phone in the air tauntingly. After Nagisa had no more pillows except his own, he went back to his group of friends and asked what that was about.

Isogai answered, "Nakamura made a blog and posted all the pictures of you and Karma there." Sugino showed his phone and it had the blog with the pictures on it. Isogai continued, "If Karma gets that phone and deletes the blog, the photos will delete as well and no one will be able to see them anymore, that's what he's trying to do."

Nagisa laughed, "Good luck to him, he's going to need it." The rest of the day went by and it had become time to go to sleep. Nagisa in Karma's body was next to Sugino and Maehara, the class had been split in half, one side for the girls, the other for the boys.

About an hour later everyone was asleep except Nakamura and Okajima. Nakamura had been waiting for the boys to fall asleep and Okajima had waited for the girls. They both got up at the same time holding their phones to get photos of the class sleeping. The two of them had planned this together, for Nakamura: she wanted blackmail material and pictures for comic relief, for Okajima: he's a pervert what do you expect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do the pictures look like? You'll have to wait and see! Chapter 4: day 2 of the camp. P.S: the next chapter will explain a bit about the switching bodies stuff and the sleeping photos won't be revealed until a bit later. Hope you enjoyed!  
> EDIT: I'm sorry this is so short but I don't really know what to add to it. :P


	4. Making things interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 now. This chapter was fun to write anyway hope you people enjoy. :)

Camp day 2:  
Karasuma sensei had woken up everyone for early assassination training, he split the class into two groups, one group had to go to the top of the mountain working together and the other group was to practice shooting, staying in the classroom. He said they would switch later. Karma in Nagisa's body was in the mountain group and Nagisa in Karma's body was in the shooting group.

Karma had climbed a tree to see how much further they had to go, "Don't worry guys, just a little more! We are almost at the top!" As he jumped down he suddenly felt dizzy and he tried to steady himself against the tree. He felt himself falling and then everything went black.

Nagisa as Karma was taking aim to shoot a target in front of him when he felt lightheaded as well, he shot and missed by nearly a meter. Sugino came over knowing something was wrong, "Dude, are you okay?" Nagisa didn't answer he just fell to the ground unconscious.

Nagisa was rushed to the classroom and not too long later Karma came as well being carried by Maehara. The redhead and blunette lay on the ground beside each other in the classroom. Takebayashi and Okuda had been researching the body switch in the classroom and they had come up with results. Karasuma sensei gathered the class and they all waited for the two boys to wake up.

They didn't have to wait too long, but everyone in the room thought it was strange that they woke up at the exact same time, well everyone except Okuda, Takebayashi and Karasuma sensei. Once the two boys were fully awake Karasuma sensei made everyone sit at their normal desks in the class. He called up Okuda and Takebayashi and they told the class that they had been trying to figure out what had happened when Karma and Nagisa switched and why.

Okuda started talking first, "Well, we know that it happened when Koro sensei flew past you two, we didn't find out a lot but we did find some things that will help."

Takebayashi continued, "From the information we've gotten we know there was some sort of connection between the two boys when Nagisa fell backwards." He paused. "Honestly we don't know why it happened and that was all we could figure out. The next piece of information we have it that the two of you can't be more than 100 meters away from each other, the result is what happened today, you two passed out, we don't know if it could result in more serious situations. Now the last and most helpful piece of information, the switched bodies should wear off in about a month."

Nagisa was filled with relief thinking, 'Thank god this is only temporary.' But he was worried about the 100 meters thing, 'Does that mean I have to stay close to Karma for a whole month?!' He looked back at Karma, Karma returned his gaze and he realised what he was thinking, Karma in Nagisa's body put on his evil smirk and Nagisa could practically see the devil horns and tail appear, which looked really strange with Nagisa's body. Maehara spoke up, "Now that we don't have too much to worry about, let's have some fun!" He throws his hands in the air.

Karasuma sensei interrupts, "Weren't we in the middle of training?" Shouts of complaints are yelled and Karasuma sensei reconsiders, "Fine, this is your camp, I'll let you have the day off," He sighs and walks out of the room, leaving the students deciding what they were going to do.

Kurahashi is the first to speak up, "Well... I honestly don't want to be stuck with all the boys-"She shot them a playful grin, "-Why don't we split boys and girls?" Nods of agreement fill the room and it is decided that boys get outside while the girls stay in the classroom. Nagisa as Karma head outside with the rest of the boys in the class and they discuss what they're going to do.

"Let's play baseball!" Sugino suggests.

"No, we play that all the time!"

"Hide and seek!"

"Are you five?" Angry looks are exchanged.

"Tennis?"

"There are too many people."

"Football?"

"We only have a basketball." Someone says while holding the ball up.

"How about basketball then?"

Karma spoke up, "Can't, I'm the best player and I'm far too short to play at the moment."

"Hey!" Nagisa shouts. Karma faces Nagisa, "What do you want to do then?" Nagisa thinks for a second, "Catch?" No one disagrees. "Fine but let's make this more interesting-"Karma says, an evil smirk appears, "- let's play truth or dare catch!" "What do you mean?" Blank faced, unimpressed Nagisa asks.

Karma explains the rules, "The person starting throws the ball to someone while saying their name if the person catches they are asked a question and they have to answer (truth) if they fail to catch or drop the ball they have to do a dare. After the person has either dropped or caught the ball, they get to throw the ball to someone while saying their name and then they have to do the dare or answer the question. So the people who are curious and stay are in danger of being next, and so on." Nagisa looks at him blankly, "Did you come up with that now?"

"Yep, soooo who's ready to play?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a cliffhanger chapter, sorry but if I added the rest it would be way too long. Next chapter should be out by tomorrow, Chapter 5: The truth or dare catch game! (I made up this game so sorry if it doesn't make sense or something.)


	5. 'Truth or dare'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like!

Nagisa was hiding to escape having to participate in the catch/truth or dare game. A lot of people had given up or passed out from this game. He was in a bush and from it, he had a clear view of the last two players: Karma and Maehara.

Earlier that day:  
"Soooo who's ready to play?" Everyone had fallen silent after Karma had explained the rules to them, "Why would we want to play a game you made up?" Terasaka said.

"Ehhh? You afraid that you might lose?" Karma teased. "I am not! Fine! I'll play!" Shouted Terasaka. "I'll play if Terasaka does," Itona said while raising his hand. Soon everyone had more or less mumbled that they would play and Karma took this chance to start the game, "TERASAKA!"

He threw the ball to the person who was too surprised at his name being called so suddenly, that he didn't even try to catch the ball. It bounced away and rolled into a bush. Karma in Nagisa's body smiled his innocent, soft, smile and said, "Sorry Terasaka but you have to do a dare." He froze, "T-that doesn't count." Itona interrupted, "You agreed to play, so play."

More people joined in, "Come on Terasaka!"  
"You agreed."  
"Stop trying to run away."  
"You said you'd play."

More and more people were shouting now, "SHUT UP! Fine, what's the stupid dare I have to do?" He said turning to Karma in Nagisa's body. He shook his head, "Do you ever listen to people? You need to throw to someone first then do your dare." Karma said while walking over to the forgotten basketball in the bushes, he picked it up and gave it to Terasaka, "Your turn~. People interested in your dare will stay, choose someone to throw to." Terasaka, now holding the ball looked around the people who stayed, 'Quite a few' he thought.

He chose the next player, "Itona!" He threw the ball and Itona caught the ball easily with both his hands in front of him. "It seems I'll be doing truth." He says. "Now Terasaka-" Karma starts, "I want you to hold still and try to stay quiet as I shove this wasabi up your nose." He held up the tube of green paste. Terasaka now had a horrified look and Nagisa in Karma's body could tell by the people around Terasaka that he wasn't getting out of this dare.

A few people ran off while Itona was looking while holding the ball. Nagisa took this chance to get away as well and he hoped he could stay out of the game altogether. As he left he heard Terasaka's screams from behind him. 'Evil Karma.' He thought.

After 20 minutes of the game Terasaka, Muramatsu, Yoshida and Takebayashi were out of the game. The first three had passed out from wasabi and chilli being up their noses (*cough Karma *cough) and Takabayashi had moved out of someone's way at some point and ran into a tree, smashing his glasses, so now he couldn't participate anymore.

Sugaya had the ball at the moment. He threw it, "SUGINO!" It was quite a normal throw and Sugino caught it without having too much at all. Sugino expertly threw it to Kimura and it bounced off his hand to the ground, "Damn it." Sugino walked up to Sugaya, "So what's the question?" He hadn't really come up with anything, "Uhhh, oh, what would you play if there was no baseball?" Sugino froze, "No baseball? Well, there'd be no meaning to life... Oh My God! What if there was no baseball!" He started getting worked up and tears ran down his face.

Sugaya tried to calm him down and took him to the 4 boys not participating, making it 6. Kimura came to them asking for a dare, "The game can't continue until you give me one." He said to Sugino. "Run around the school building 50 times or something..." Kimura left.

Karma knew nearly all the people who played had now given up. A crowd of the boys were outside the classroom watching Kimura do laps. The people who remained were him, Maehara, Isogai and Nagisa. Isogai and Nagisa hadn't been located so Karma was looking for them since he had the ball.

'Nagisa should be easy to find, he looks like me at the moment, red hair doesn't blend in well.' He thought. He kept looking until Isogai fell from a tree in front of him, "Aaaagh!"  
THUNK!  
He looked up at the tree with a confused expression. "Isogai." Karma threw the ball lightly. Isogai caught it and stood up, "What's the question?"

"Why did you fall out of the tree? You have good grades for P.E, I hardly believe you were clumsy and fell." Isogai put his hands out, "There's something on the tree, I think it's oil." He tries to wipe his hand on his pants but as you know oil is not that easy to get off.

Isogai sighed, "It looks like I'm out, I can't hide in the trees like this, I'll go join the group at the class." Karma walked up to the tree, 'Someone's messing with our game.'

A little while before Isogai fell: "Did you hear? The boys are playing a truth or dare catch game!" Nakamura said, sitting on a table in the classroom. "Let's interfere!" Kayano said excitedly. The girls left the classroom and went outside...

Present time: Karma had found Maehara and threw the basketball to him, he caught it and was asked, "How many girls have you dated?" He had replied, "58." Karma was surprised at how shameless Maehara was. Nagisa in Karma's body was watching from a bush that had red flowers on it, covering his currently red hair.

A group of E class girls had spotted Nagisa as Karma and they had worked out a plan to make him get into the game. Well, not really a plan, Kayano snuck up behind Nagisa and pushed him forward. He tumbled down the hill he was on and stopped right in between Karma and Maehara. He looked back at the bush and saw Kayano stick out her tongue.

Maehara had the ball and had taken the chance to throw at Nagisa. Nagisa's hands were behind him from the fall and he didn't have enough time to catch the ball. It rolled away as it hit the ground. "Nagisa, you have to do have to do a dare," Maehara said. He thought for a moment, "Go help every guy from class, Karma has done some serious trouble making."

Nagisa got up, "Maehara you're being awfully... considerate." "Naaa, I just feel sorry for them." Nagisa walked back to the class, all the boys were there. He started with Terasaka and his gang (except Itona) he got them pillows and splashed water on their faces to wake them up.

He moved on to Mimura, his face was red and he was mumbling; "Now everyone knows about my air guitar sessions." Nagisa thought, 'I can't help here.' Itona and Okajima were talking, Nagisa looked at them and decided they didn't need his help. Kimura was lying down, out of breath and tired. Nagisa offered a bottle of water to him. Chiba had gone home and Sugaya was with Sugino. Sugino was babbling about baseball and Nagisa got a bucket of water and threw it over him. He had seen him like this before and knew how to deal with it.

Nagisa was going to leave when he realised Isogai wasn't around. He found him at the taps washing his hands while talking to Nakamura next to him, "You didn't have to put so much oil on the tree, now I can't get it off." Nagisa chuckled to himself and went inside the classroom for the rest of the camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's a bit longer than my other chapters.


	6. What I like about you...

The rest of the 'camp' went by, with Karasuma sensei doing training with them. None of the students were happy about that and grumbled for the entire time. After the last night of their 'camp', the class returned to normal lessons at school.

Class started with Koro sensei doing the roll call and teaching the class math. At lunchtime, Nagisa in Karma's body sat and ate with Sugino, Kayano, Maehara and Okuda. "Nagisa?" Kayano asked, "Are you worried about being in Karma's body?"

Nagisa was a bit surprised by the question, "No, not really, I'll just have to wait for a month. I trust Okuda and Takebayashi's research." Okuda smiled. "Although, I am a bit worried about having to be less than 100 meters near him for a month."

The group laughed. Karma as Nagisa came over and asked what they were laughing about. "Just that Nagisa is scared of being near you for a month." Maehara explained. 

"That's not what I said!" Nagisa complained.

Karma smirked, "He should be scared." Nagisa rolled his eyes. "Anyway, do you want to have lunch with us Karma?" Nagisa said changing the subject.

"Okay"

They all ate lunch and talked about random things. After lunch finished they went back inside and resumed classes. Bitch-sensei taught 'English' and school ended. Karma went over to Nagisa at the end. "Hey, what are we going to do about tonight with our families?"

Nagisa didn't have any ideas. Karma continued, "No one's home at my place do you want to stay over?"

"I'll have to ask my mum first." Nagisa got out his phone thought for a minute and then texted his mum: 'Is it okay if I stay at Karma's place for a few nights? We have a project together and I want to work hard on it and get good marks.' SEND

Nagisa knew his mum would say yes if it was for school and good grades. It didn't take long for her to answer. 'Yes, it is fine but I want you working hard not goofing off.'

Karma looked over Nagisa's shoulder and laughed, "You lied to your mother."

"Yeah well, she allowed it right?" Nagisa looked up at Karma, "Ready to go?"

"Mm, yeah," Karma answered and led the way walking out of the classroom and down the street. As they were walking Nagisa in Karma's body sighed, "How long do you think we will be able to hide at your place for?"

"Probably just a couple of nights," Karma answered then frowned. "Even if we thought up an excuse every day, your mum would realise you're avoiding her, I mean, you can't not visit your parents for a whole month... How is this going to work?! Our houses are more than 100 meters away from each other and I have to see your mum for you because I'm 'you' at the moment!"

Nagisa weakly laughed, "This is so messed up."

They kept walking in silence and reached Karma's house.

"Do you miss being tall?" Nagisa asked suddenly. Karma was opening the door and stopped for a second at the sudden question. "Not really, I think being short has its own advantages," Karma said.

"You didn't answer my question."

Karma frowned, "Do I miss being tall? No, not really, but I prefer it I guess. Why? Do you miss being short?" Karma led Nagisa into the house and sat down on the couch, Nagisa followed and sat down beside him.

"No way! It is awesome being tall, I've always been short and I like the change." Karma watched as Nagisa made his own face look really happy. "Guess what? I can actually reach the top shelf at school!" Karma laughed.

The two boys put their belongings down at the door and sat back down on the couch. Karma smirked, "So you like being in my body?"

"N-no that's not what I meant-"

"In some ways, I like being you, for instance, I have really soft hair at the moment!" Karma patted his head for emphasis. "You like my hair?" Nagisa cocked his head to the side in question.

"Hey! Don't put that dumb expression of yours on my face!" Karma joked.

Nagisa laughed, "Sorry." He paused, "I didn't realise my hair was so soft." Then he laughed "For the record, I really like your eyes, they're golden, it makes you look cool."

"My eyes?! Have you seen your eyes? Sky blue! They make you look adorable and smart. Mine just make me look evil."

"That's not true!" Nagisa exclaimed. "For three reasons! One, I'm not adorable, two I'm not smart and three your eyes don't look evil they look awesome."

The rest of the afternoon went on with the two boys talking about the appearances of each other and before they knew it, it was dark outside. Karma glanced at the clock, "Woah! Is that the time? Look at how long we've been talking!"

Nagisa looked at the clock and it said 6:15 pm. "We should have dinner," Nagisa said. "Don't worry I'll cook." Said Karma. Nagisa raised an eyebrow, "You can cook?"

"Yeah, I can. Is that so surprising? We just spent the afternoon talking about how awesome each of us is and you don't think I can cook. I'm a bit hurt." Karma made a fake sad face and turned his head dramatically. "Oh come on. Fine, I'll judge whether you can cook after I've tasted it. So what are you making?"

"Pasta."

"What sort?"

"Chicken creamy pasta." Karma smiled, "Luckily I bought groceries yesterday."

It took Karma 40 minutes to make the pasta and Nagisa had watched and talked to him as he made it. He was now sitting at the dining table waiting for the food. Karma filled two bowls and gave one to Nagisa.

Nagisa smelt the creamy chicken pasta in the bowl and nearly started drooling. He turned to Karma, "It smells good!"

Nagisa took a spoonful and ate it, he finished the spoonful and smiled, "Karma! It's delicious!"

Karma smiled at seeing Nagisa enjoying his cooking and ate his own. "Wow, Karma, who would have thought our class prankster, would excel at cooking?" Nagisa teased. 

Karma laughed, "My parents are hardly around so I learnt to cook when I was young." Nagisa nodded and finished his bowl of food, "Seconds!" He yelled.

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember Nagisa is staying at Karma's for a couple of nights, this was just one night. 
> 
> (If you haven't already I suggest you check out my other fic Water Fight! as well. It is much better than this fic in my opinion, but it is just a 1 chapter fic though.)


	7. Were photos taken?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm really sorry if the last chapter was kind of weird or something, I wrote some of this during class, so maybe a bit slow paced.
> 
> So here is chapter 7. Hope you enjoy!

After Karma and Nagisa had finished dinner and put the leftover pasta in the fridge, Nagisa in Karma's body decided to sleep on the couch while Karma's in Nagisa's body would sleep in his own bed.

Nagisa as Karma changed into some of Karma's clothes in his drawers since they fit him and after a while when Karma came out of his bedroom wearing his own clothes, Nagisa couldn't help but laugh.

Karma who was currently Nagisa at the moment was wearing a dark purple pyjama top and light blue long pants. The shirt had long sleeves and they were longer than his hands and a bit of the material hung over, flapping as Karma walked.

The pants weren't any better they were much longer than his actual legs and Karma had to pick them up to step forward, otherwise, he would trip.

"Those clothes make me look way smaller than I actually am!" Nagisa said while laughing, he was holding his sides and his stomach was starting to hurt. Karma had a flustered expression, "How am I supposed to sleep like this? You are way too small to fit my clothes."

Karma picked up his pants and went to Nagisa and sat next to him on the couch. Karma had set up the couch with a pillow and a blanket. Nagisa was currently under the blanket with just his head popping out.

"You sure you don't want to share the bed with me?" Karma asked while smirking, of course, he was joking. Nagisa stared at him, blinked and said with a flat tone, "No way."

...

"Fine."

Karma got up and went to go upstairs to his room but he forgot to pick up his pant legs and fell face first to the floor. (A.N: Soft carpet people. Don't worry) Nagisa looked up in concern, "Karma, are you okay?"

"Yeah." He sighed shaking his head and got up, "Anyway, good-night."  
"Mmm, night."

This time Karma didn't forget and got up and walked upstairs while Nagisa was half laughing and watching him leave.

The next day Nagisa woke from hearing something metal bang on the tiles from the kitchen. Karma leant down and picked up a spoon, "Damn, I didn't want to wake you, so anyway, good morning."

Nagisa rubbed his eyes, "Morning." Nagisa got off the couch, fixed the blanket and walked to the kitchen.

Karma was cooking pancakes and had set up the dining table with cutlery. Nagisa stood next to Karma, "Smells good." He looked down at Karma in his body and noticed that he had changed into the same school clothes from yesterday.

Karma saw Nagisa looking at his clothes and said, "It was too hard to cook in clothes that were too big, so I changed."

Nagisa nodded and looked at the pancakes, Karma was cooking two at the moment and a stack of them were on a plate next to the frying pan.

"Have you been up long?" Nagisa shyly asked. He thought this whole situation was still really weird, not just switching, but staying at Karma's place.

"I wish I could say no, but it was too uncomfortable to be able to sleep in these clothes. I got a bit of sleep though." Karma answered then yawned.

Nagisa nodded and looked at him in concern, "Will you still be able to come to school today?"

Karma laughed, "Yeah, I'll be fine, it's not like I take school seriously anyway." Nagisa shook his head and Karma continued, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah but let me quickly change into your school clothes. I would hate it if I ruined your pyjamas." Nagisa ran upstairs and came back down a few minutes later wearing Karma's school clothes, he sat down at the dining table and Karma plated up a few pancakes for the two of them.

They ate their breakfast, packed their bags and then they walked to school, Nagisa took the leftover pasta for lunch from the day before.

He decided to tell Karma something that had sparked his interest a few days before, "You know after we had that camp, Okajima called me over to talk to me."

Karma didn't think that would end well and gestured for him to continue, "Well, he told me he took pictures of the girls sleeping and ... well ... he did, he showed me."

Karma laughed at Nagisa's discomfort. "But what was weird was that there were no pictures of Nakamura."

Karma thought about what Nagisa had just said, "So you're saying she was awake?"

"I'm saying that maybe she had done the same." Nagisa looked at the ground.

"You think she took pictures of the boys?"

Nagisa nodded.

"Hmmm, we'll just have to wait and see~."

The school building came into view and when they entered class they sat at their seats.  
Karma was sitting at his spot at the back of the classroom and as Koro sensei went on about geography he started to feel sleepy. Karma put his arms over the table and leant his face on them, 'No one will mind if I sleep for 10 minutes.'

Let's just say that 10 minutes became the whole lesson.

Nagisa glanced back at Karma/himself as the lesson ended, he was shocked to see him sleeping, 'Karma never sleeps in class! He just ditches it.'

This spectacle had caught the attention of a few other people in the class, including Koro sensei. Nakamura walked up to him during the break and snapped a picture of 'Nagisa' sleeping on a desk. The real Nagisa saw what she was doing and got up to go steal the phone.

It was already too late though, she had somehow emailed everyone in the class the pictures and ran out of the room. After receiving the email all the people in the class realised that Karma was asleep and a lot had left the room not wanting to be there when he woke up.

Nagisa stood next to him wondering whether he should wake him up, even Koro sensei seemed reluctant to wake up the currently blue-haired boy.

Kayano was next to Nagisa and whispered in Nagisa's ear, "You look so cute!" Nagisa frowned and Kayano quietly laughed.

Everyone was just standing there in silence when suddenly Koro sensei poked Karma's cheek with his tentacle, much like he did when Karma had been sulking about the term tests. Karma/Nagisa opened his eyes slowly and yawned. He rubbed his eyes and his vision cleared revealing a crowd standing around him.

Most of the girls standing there were screaming in their heads, 'KAWAII!' Nagisa got annoyed realising the situation with the girls and Karma just stared at everyone, "Did I miss something?"

"Karma you fell asleep in class!" Nagisa said. Karma looked at Koro sensei, "Why the hell did you just poke my face?"

"How else were we to wake you?"

"How about telling me to wake up?" Karma said with an irritated voice.

Suddenly everyone's phone went off and the conversation stopped with them checking what had happened. As it turns out Nakamura had emailed everyone again, but this time it was a video. Nagisa presses play on his phone and the scene of Karma waking up played on the screen.

Nagisa could tell where the video had been filmed from and looked out the window and sure enough, Nakamura stood there, phone in her hand.

The rest of the day went by with Karma trying not to fall asleep again, it wasn't easy.  
At lunch time Nagisa had shared some of his pasta and told them how Karma had cooked it the night before. Two things happened all at once, 1. His friends realised what a great chef Karma was and 2. They found out that Nagisa and Karma were staying together at Karma's house.

Nagisa went over to Karma's place once again that afternoon to 'work on a school project' they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boring huh? Don't worry next chapter will be more interesting, I promise, please hang in there! My friend said that they were OOC in this, I'm really sorry if that is true, I try really hard to keep them in character. Next chapter, chapter 8, 2nd night at Karmas.


	8. The spilt drinks...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is chapter 8. This should be a lot better than the last one. So, Nagisa is staying at Karma's place for the second time.  
> Hope you like this chapter.

Nagisa in Karma's body sighed as he walked next to Karma in his body. Karma looked over to him, "What's wrong?"

...

"Everyone freaked out when I told them I was staying at your place." Nagisa looked down to look Karma in the eye.

"What do you mean?"

"Well they went on about how you're a devil and you'll steal my stuff!" Nagisa sighed again.

Karma just laughed, "As if I'd do that!"

Nagisa was confused, "Why does this situation not seem to bother you?"  
"Cause it doesn't."

Now Nagisa was completely confused, "Ehh, why?"

"Cause it doesn't affect me, only you. So far you've had pictures of you sleeping on a desk and pictures of you crossdressed taken."

Nagisa's face flushed in embarrassment, "T-that's all because of you!"

He thought of something and smirked, "From this situation I've also seen a picture of you passed out on the floor and your face completely red!"

Now it was Karma's turn to flush in embarrassment. The rest of the walk was done in silence.

They reached Karma's house and went in.

Karma sat down and asked, "You want to watch a movie or something?"

Nagisa sat down next to him, "No Karma, we have homework."

"Pfft, not doing it."

"Karma!"

"Fine."

The two of them got out their homework from their bags: English. Nagisa smiled, "Karma, this won't take either of us long, so we can do whatever you want after, okay?"  
Karma looked irritated and finally nodded.

Nagisa had been right, it only took them 15 minutes to finish their work and Nagisa even finished before Karma!

When Karma finished he made popcorn, walked over to the TV and turned it on, Nagisa followed and sat down on the couch. First of all, the news came on and Karma switched channels, fishing, cooking, dancing, music, sport, a weird movie.

Karma sighed and dropped the remote into Nagisa's hands. Nagisa laughed and faced the TV holding the remote. He switched channels and a kids program came on, 'ha, no way...' he clicked again and an anime was on. Nagisa paused and glanced at Karma. He just shrugged.

Nagisa put the remote down and decided, this was the best so far. The show seemed to be about a guy with blue and black hair and a blonde girl.

Nagisa can't figure out what's going on so he checks the TV on what it is called: Yamada-Kun and the seven witches. Nagisa hadn't heard of it before and put the remote down and continued to watch the screen with Karma. It looked like the show had just started.

Nagisa was starting to understand the show when suddenly the main character fell down some stairs and swapped bodies with a girl behind him. Nagisa nearly choked on the popcorn he was eating and instead dropped the bowl of it in his hands.

Nagisa stood up pointing at the screen, "What the hell! This is exactly what happened to us!" Karma didn't know what to say and just sat there.

Nagisa calmed down and the two of them watched the rest of the episode. Karma turned the TV off at the end, "Well, that was weird. Now I feel like my life, right now, is based on some weird anime." 

Nagisa wanted to get the show out of his head and decided to change the subject, "What are we doing for dinner?"

"I was going to take you to a restaurant," Karma answered.

Nagisa blinked, "No, no I don't want you to have to pay for me-!" He put his hands out in front of him.

"I insist."

Before Nagisa could complain again, Karma grabbed him by the arm and pulled him outside. The two of them walked for about 20 minutes until they came to a normal looking restaurant. "I heard the food here was pretty good," Karma explained.

Nagisa nodded slowly, he still felt bad making Karma pay for him. Karma noticed and said, "Oh come on, my parents make heaps of money from their job and send me a lot, I don't mind paying."

Nagisa felt a bit better but couldn't shake the feeling entirely. Karma walked inside, causing the currently taller red read to follow.

The restaurant was quite spacious and Nagisa found it had a comfortable feeling, though he was confused why there was a stage in a restaurant.

The two boys walked to the front desk and a waiter took them to a table. The waiter left leaving them with menus. Nagisa looked over the menu and it didn't seem too overpriced, he was relieved.

Karma took his own menu and read through it, then he put it down and looked at Nagisa.

Nagisa looked up from the menu, "Nagisa, do you want to share something?"

Nagisa looked back at the menu, "Like what?"

"Like, salad or something."

Nagisa found the salad section and nodded, "Okay how about a caesar salad?"

"Mmm, Okay. What else are you going to order?"

"Maybe I'll order their chicken pasta and see if it is as good as yours." Nagisa smiled, 'That would be hard to do.'

The waiter came back and Karma ordered a large caesar salad and a large chicken pasta. The waiter wrote the order and took the menus. When he had left, Nagisa relaxed and leant back in his chair.  
"What you getting so comfortable for?" Karma asked.

"I'm just thinking that we can still have a good time at a restaurant while in this strange situation." Nagisa chuckled. Karma smiled and said, "Yeah, I get what you mean... its... weird." He didn't know really what to say.

The two of them talked about school, their friends, the photos taken of them (quickly the topic changed to something else), sport and then finally the food arrived. The two of them ate the food.

Nagisa decided to get some drinks and he got up to ask a waiter. He went to where the kitchen was, there was a desk in front and Nagisa ordered two drinks, lemonade and coke. As Nagisa walked back to his table, he heard singing.

Nagisa turned his head and saw a group of people on the stage doing karaoke, Nagisa was so engrossed that he didn't realise someone was in front of him when he turned to keep walking to his table.

When Nagisa who is currently Karma stepped forward, he ran into someone and dropped the contents of the two cups he was holding onto them.

The person fell down and Nagisa apologised immediately, then realised who exactly he had spilt the drinks on.

The victim of the incident looked up in anger and when he saw who had spilt the drinks on him, got even angrier. "What the hell Akabane, can't you watch where you're going?!"

Nagisa was a bit surprised to be called that, then he remembered his situation. Nagisa saw what he had just done, he had spilt drinks on the son of the chairman of the school he attended: Gakushu Asano, Karma's rival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually haven't watched Yamada-Kun and the seven witches so if I got any of that wrong, sorry. So anyway Asano won't be a main character he just might be in a few of the next chapters. So please comment and stay tuned for more.


	9. Blown cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Nagisa has spilt two drinks on Asano, but Asano thinks he's Karma.  
> Dun Dun Duuuun! I would like to thank all my reviewers because they are who I write for so anyway here is chapter 9. For this beginning part it's going to switch between Asano and no one's POV, sorry, it is much easier to write it this way.

Nagisa as Karma could not believe what he had just done, talk about the worst person to spill drinks on.

Gakushuu's POV  
I looked up at Karma.

'After I had fallen down, I had yelled at him, but now that I think about it didn't he apologise when he spilt the drinks? If that's true, then something is definitely wrong. Karma would never apologise to me, maybe he didn't see me at first. Wow, he looks kind of scared, it's probably just shock.'

I shook my arms to the sides of me to get some of the soft drink off of them. 'I am so pissed right now, why the hell did he have to show up?

He's looking at me weirdly, he's acting differently to normal.

Wait.

Someone is coming over here… is that… Nagisa Shiota?'

No one's POV

Karma as Nagisa had heard someone yelling at someone in the restaurant and Nagisa still wasn't back yet. Karma thought something was wrong and got up to go look for him.

He headed towards the drink place and from the distance he saw Nagisa who is currently Karma, standing next to someone on the floor who Karma couldn't help but laugh at seeing covered in the soft drink.

'Asano must think that's me.' Karma thought to himself. As Karma thought that, Gakushuu saw Karma as Nagisa and knew that they had to be here together. Karma realised that he would have to act like Nagisa and hoped that the current redhead hadn't blown it already.

'This will be fun.' He resisted from smirking, due to a certain person covered in drink watching.

Karma walked over to the two boys and stood next to Nagisa. Nagisa looked at him with a sort of look that could have meant, 'Help me!'

Karma smiled as sweetly as he could, trying to mimic Nagisa's usual smile. It seemed to work and apologised to Asano. Asano, of course, thought that Karma was Nagisa and calmed down a bit at the sweet nature of the blue haired boy in front of him.

Nagisa was taken back at first when Karma came and apologised. He even had to try not to laugh, it was hard though and Karma had seen him struggle to keep his mouth shut.

Karma had noticed and quickly glanced at him while glaring, but quickly changed his expression to avoid Asano seeing, he hadn't succeeded though.

Karma decides to take advantage of the situation and do something he wouldn't be able to do normally. He pointed his finger at Nagisa and shook it forward slightly creating a 'bad' gesture, making it look like he was telling him off. "Karma, you should be watching where you're walking."

Nagisa finally understands what Karma is trying to do and decides to play along, pretending to be Karma.

"It's not my fault, he was in the way~!" Nagisa says while pointing at Asano on the floor, while Nagisa says this he feels bad accusing it of being Asano's fault when it was his, but Karma would have blamed Asano regardless, so he had to go along with this. "This person here should have been paying attention."

Asano senses a slight hesitation when Nagisa/Karma says this and wonders why they are both acting so strange.

Karma was desperately trying not to laugh at Nagisa interpretation of himself.

Gakushuu's POV  
'Something is really weird.'

"Is there something wrong between you two?-" The two boys looked at him. "-because you keep looking like your trying to laugh and Nagisa you, glared at Karma before."

The blunette and the redhead couldn't believe what they had just heard, they were truly shocked at Asano's observation skills. The two boys were training to be assassins and Asano had easily noticed slight changes in their expressions.

The two didn't say anything at first and I thought I had pissed them off or something. But Nagisa looked at me with a confused face (A.N: A put on face.) and said, "No, there's nothing going on. We were just surprised at seeing you in such a low down restaurant."

'I don't believe this is the actual reason of why they are acting weird.'  
The two boys glanced at each other, 'What is with these two?! It is so obvious that something is up and they won't tell me!  
…  
Maybe this has something to do with class E's secret…' 

No one's POV  
Asano was getting more and more suspicious of the redhead and blunette, the two boys knew they had to get out of the restaurant quickly.

"You know Nagisa, we should probably head home."

"Mmm, you're probably right." Karma as Nagisa nodded.

"You two live together?" Asano was surprised at Karma's comment just then, 'we should head home…'

Karma decided he had to save Nagisa, "No, no, that's not what he meant, he just meant we should both go to our homes." Karma mentally facepalmed and sighed.

Nagisa knew he had to act like Karma now and grabbed the real Karma's arm and started to walk towards the exit of the restaurant. Karma as Nagisa paid for their food and walked out.

The two of them didn't look behind them in case Asano had followed them, they walked to Karma's house and sat on the couch in the living room.

"I'm sorry Karma, I should have been watching where I was walking."

"Yeah well, Asano should have been as well."

"I hope he doesn't think anything too weird is going on, I hope he thinks we got in a fight or something." Nagisa sighed, he was exhausted.

"Although it was funny seeing you try to act like me." Karma laughed.

"Yeah well, it was hard!" Nagisa pouted. "It was weird when you apologised to Asano, just like I would have." Nagisa smiled.

"I'm tired let's get some sleep."

"Okay, I'll set up the couch."

After 10 minutes…  
"Good night."  
"Good night."

The next day…  
The two boys walked to school and told a couple people in their class about what had happened. "I don't think he believed that nothing was wrong though," Nagisa told Sugino and Kayano. Nakamura was listening from her seat to the left of Nagisa, "Do you think he'll ask you about it again?" Nagisa turned to Nakamura, "I hope not."

Karma was sitting in his chair at the back of the room and watching the window to his left. He saw movement from a bush got up to go see what was going on.

Karma walked out of the classroom and went to the front of the building where he saw the bush move. He used his assassination skills and snuck up behind the intruder.

Asano was crouched behind the bush and had binoculars in his hands, watching the class. Karma had to stop him or else he was going to find out about Koro sensei the moment he came in to start class. Karma climbed a tree and sat on the branch.

"You know-"Asano spun around and saw Nagisa sitting in a tree. "-Spying on people isn't nice." Asano looked up at the blunette, 'When did he get up there?' "You two were acting really weird yesterday." This had to have something to do with class E's secret.  
"So? It's none of your business~." Karma smirked.

Wait…

Karma realised what he just did, he used his normal teasing voice that he would use on Asano, while he was supposed to be Nagisa and then he had smirked. 'Please god, don't realise what I just did.' Karma silently begged.

Unfortunately, Asano had realised, 'That's what … Karma … does.'

Asano studied Nagisa's face, 'he looks kind of uncomfortable and everything that has happened seems like he's acting like Karma, him sitting in a tree, that teasing voice, the way he snuck up behind me, that smirk.'

"Karma?" Asano asked slowly.

Karma as Nagisa knew he had just blown the act, he looked down at Asano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asano knows something is going on between the two boys and Nagisa is acting like Karma! Will he find out the truth? Will the two boys cover Karma's mistake? Who knows? Please review, favourite and follow, you guys are why I write!  
> Next chapter, chapter 10, how will this story continue?  
> XD So dramatic


	10. Give me an explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we please just pretend that Asano knows a bit about Nagisa, even though they never really got to know each other, let's just say Asano read all the E class student files and found out information about them. Well then on with the chapter! :)

Asano didn't know what to think, say or do. Right now he was trying to figure out what was happening. He told himself that Nagisa was just acting weird, but he way he was acting made him feel so angry and annoyed, the way he feels when Karma Akabane is around. He has never felt this way around Nagisa Shiota.

Karma sat on the tree branch, not knowing what to do or say. Right now he was trying to figure out how to fix the situation without telling Asano the truth. The last thing he wanted was a way for Asano to be able to manipulate him with blackmail or something. What was he supposed say? Asano had just said his name! He already thought there was something strange between the two of us!

Karma had to cover up his mistake, he jumped down from the branch and landed in front of Asano, "What are you talking about? I'm Nagisa Shiota." He gave Asano his sweet smile again, it was hard to do, due to his history with him.

"Yeah well, you're acting like Karma Akabane." Asano responded through gritted teeth, he didn't know what was going on, but this wasn't Nagisa Shiota.

"Well, Karma is a very close friend of mine…" Karma was having trouble acting like Nagisa, he's just too innocent for Karma to act like him, it was extremely hard.

"Stop pretending, tell me what is going on!" Asano lost his cool and after he said that he realised he never lost his cool in front of anyone other than Karma and his father, just making him surer that this had something to do with the red head.

Karma knew he had lost, there was nothing he could do now to fix the situation. He got his phone out of his pocket and texted Nagisa to come outside to meet him. Karma could see from his position, Nagisa turning on his phone and excusing himself from the classroom. 

Nagisa rushes out and finds Karma as himself and Asano behind some bushes. He goes and stands next to Karma, from what he can see, Asano looks pissed and Karma looks flustered.

Asano watches as Karma comes out of the classroom and stands with Nagisa. "Nagisa~, why did you call me out here?" Asano found himself relax a bit at the tone that Karma spoke with, when he realised this he got the feeling that Karma was acting more like Nagisa.

Karma as Nagisa decided that they should just tell Asano the truth and get him off their backs. "I think we should tell Asano the truth…" He purposely didn't say Nagisa's name in case he didn't agree, when Nagisa nodded slowly, they looked back at Asano and got faced with an expression that could only be described as curious and confused in one.  
"What are you two talking about?"

Karma as Nagisa took a deep breath, "Nagisa and I swapped bodies." Asano had not expected that, he nearly choked.

"What?! That's impossible, this is a joke right?!"

Now Nagisa sighed, "Unfortunately it isn't."

"How the hell would something like that even happen?"

"Well, Nagisa fell backwards and bumped into me and I fell too, then we ended up like this." Karma frowned.

Asano smiled, Karma saw and frowned even more, "And just what are you laughing at?" Asano smirked his evil smirk that he saved for the annoying red head, "I bet you don't like being so short." Karma looked at the floor, he actually had no comeback.

"I'm here you know!" Nagisa yelled, face red, "I'm not that short!"

Karma smiled, "Yeah you are."

Nagisa crossed his arms, puffed his cheeks and looked away.

Asano had never seen that expression on the red head and was struggling at not laughing. He was also amazed that such a situation was being taken lightly by both of the boys involved. Asano was about to voice this thought when Nagisa's phone rang, he got out the phone, he walked a few steps away, cleared his throat to sound like himself not Karma and answered. "Hello? ... Ah mother, what is it? … … … Well I'm working on my project tonight with Karma, but I can come home tomorrow … … Ok … You bought me new clothes? (Nagisa cringed.) Yeah I'll try them on when I come home … That's it? Ok, bye, see you tomorrow night."

He walked back to Karma and Asano who were currently glaring at each other. "Karma, I think we should go back to class, oh and Asano please don't tell anyone about this." Nagisa pleaded, eyes shining. Asano swallowed and nodded, he couldn't voice anything right now, he didn't think they were lying but it was just so hard to believe.

"Come on Karma, let's go back." The two E-class students walked away leaving Asano. He went back to his class and didn't talk much for the rest of the day.

Classes went on and went it finished Karma and Nagisa walk home together. "Oh, Nagisa, I need to go to the shops, do you mind?"

"Nope."

The two walk to the mall and get basic groceries, there wasn't much they needed and there were only three bags. At the moment Karma as Nagisa was carrying two and Nagisa one, Nagisa looked down at the current blunette and laughed when he was struggling at carrying the bags. He took one off him and smiled, "I'm stronger at the moment so let me carry two and you one." Nagisa said to him. Karma didn't know what to say all he could do was smirk, "So you admit, I'm stronger than you are."

Nagisa scoffed, "Was there any doubt?" Karma laughed.

As the two are walking through the mall on their way home, Karma runs into a clothes store with a confused Nagisa, "What are you doing?"

"I need some more clothes, mine don't fit your body properly: they're too big." He looked through a rack of clothes, "What size are you?"

After Karma had bought some clothes that actually fit him they were on their way again.

The last shop they passed was a video shop and Nagisa looked to see if Sonic Ninja had been released in Japanese yet. It hadn't, but he found Yamada-kun and the seven witches DVD, Karma came up behind him and took it out of his hands. He went to cash register and bought it. Karma gave it to Nagisa and he put it in one of his bags, "You didn't have to buy it."

"You wanted it, didn't you?"

"Well… Yeah…"

"So I bought it."

They made it to Karma's place and put everything that they bought away. They decided to watch the first episode of Yamada-kun and the seven witches again. The two of them decided to watch it with dinner. They had bought pizza while they were out and had it for dinner. They watched a few episodes and Nagisa realised that he hadn't been paying attention when he watched it the first time. How could he have not realised that the characters had kissed! Nagisa's face probably looked like a tomato when they found that part out and when he glanced over at Karma he looked the same. The two didn't mention that part afterwards and discussed anything else. They knew that they hadn't kissed, but it was still embarrassing that that is how it had happened to the characters.

As they were getting ready for bed Nagisa started talking about tomorrow, "When my mum called, she said she wants me to go home tomorrow." Karma nodded, "So I have to stay there tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll have to somehow come too because the two houses are more than 100 metres apart. You know about my mum's problems, right?"

"With you being a girl? Yeah"

"Well, she said she bought new clothes, so just so you know she is probably going to dress you in a dress or a skirt tomorrow."

"Damn."

"Goodnight Karma."

"Mmm, goodnight Nagisa"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asano is going to leave the two alone now, maybe he will come back for a chapter, I haven't decided yet. Oh well…  
> Next chapter: chapter 11 Karma has to go to Nagisa's house for the night and Nagisa's mum is going to dress him in girls' clothes. Will Karma be able to keep his cool and not blow the fact that he isn't Nagisa?  
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


	11. New clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the delay with this chapter. School work kind of got ahead of me and I am over hearing the lectures I get from teachers when I don't do my homework. Another reason might be that I only got 3 reviews on my latest chapter, kind of depressing. So I wasn't motivated to write this chapter. But it's raining right now and I feel like writing so here we go.

When Karma woke up the next day, he was not looking forward to what might happen. He didn't want to have to play 'dress up' with Nagisa's mother, in fact, he didn't really like her at all! But he knew he couldn't get out of this situation, he was going to have to put up with Hiromi's game because Nagisa never rejects her actions, yes, he despises them but he never completely refuses. So if he was to not make Hiromi suspicious he would have to put up with all that to act like Nagisa.

'Oh, what a stressful day today is going to be.' Was the first thing both Nagisa and Karma thought when they woke up that day.

Nagisa was lying on the couch in Karma's living room, he was awake but he didn't want to get up. He watched as Karma came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. At that moment, Nagisa decided to get up and face the horrible day. He felt guilty making Karma have to go through all this. The two of them ate breakfast and walked to school. On the way they discussed the classes they had that day and before they knew it, they were at school.

The day was extremely boring for everyone in the class. Nothing interesting happened all day and the subjects were boring as well. At lunch, Nagisa went up to Koro sensei. He told the teacher about what was happening in the afternoon after school and asked for his help in keeping him and Karma less than 100 meters near each other. Koro sensei agreed and patted the current red head on the head. A gesture he saved only for that student, silently telling him not to worry.

Nagisa, Karma and Koro sensei made their way towards Nagisa's house. Karma had been there before but Koro sensei was excited. "Look octopus, you aren't going inside." Karma was getting annoyed now.

"I know Karma but it's still exciting to see where Nagisa lives."

Nagisa didn't think his house was all that interesting, "It's really nothing special, Koro sensei."

They reached the house and Nagisa was picked up by Koro sensei as he went over the plan, "Okay so Karma you will have to act like Nagisa for the afternoon. Please don't forget to open the window of Nagisa's bedroom so we can get in."

Karma nodded and looked up at Koro sensei and Nagisa, Nagisa was being cradled in his tentacles like a toddler and it looked extremely strange with it being himself. Koro sensei would never do such an action to Karma. They were lucky that the street was empty.

Karma took a deep breath and walked up to the front door. Koro sensei moved to the side of the house, where he could watch from the windows without being seen. Karma unlocked the door with the keys he had gotten from Nagisa. He walked in, "I'm home!" He had been practising Nagisa's voice for the whole day and had pretty much mastered it, the whole time creeping Nagisa out.

He knew that Hiromi was home since the car was outside. "Welcome home! I haven't seen you in a few days, are you doing okay?" Karma walked to the kitchen where the voice was coming from. "Yeah, I've been fine." He smiled the way that Nagisa does when he saw Hiromi putting some cutlery away. "I bought you some new clothes, I want you to try them on a bit later." Karma was dreading that part of the evening but just kept smiling.

"How was school today?"

Karma thought for a second, 'how would Nagisa answer?' Well, he likes English most, so…'

"It was interesting, we started a new topic in English."

Hiromi just nodded and continued putting away plates and cups. "You can have some free time, for now, go to your room and get some homework done or something, but I will call you downstairs later when I want you to try on the clothes I bought."

Karma nodded and walked up to Nagisa's room, he knew the way since he had been to Nagisa's place countless times. When he got to the blunette's room, he noticed that Nagisa had a large pile of notebooks on his table. 'Jeez, Nagisa loves his notebooks.'

The room seemed a bit messier than it usually was when Karma came over, this surprised Karma at first. He then realised that Nagisa must clean his room before he comes over. A tap on the window distracts him from his thoughts. Karma walks up to the window and opens it. Koro sensei was hovering there with Nagisa. "Karma, I told you to open the window when you got up here." Koro sensei said.

"Yeah well, I was looking around the room, octopus."

Koro sensei put Nagisa down first and then he flew inside. He couldn't fit through the window when holding Nagisa. Nagisa looked at Karma, "What were you looking at?" The suspicious tone in which he asked amused Karma.

"Well, I was looking at the pile of notebooks you have and the fact that you clean your room before I come over." He smirked.

Nagisa walks over to his desk and picks up the notebook on the top of the pile. "Oh these are collections of all sorts of things, school work, Koro sensei's weaknesses, drawings and other random stuff." He put the book down and turned around. Karma smirked again, "Eeeh~? Do you have a book full of your secrets or something among that pile?" Nagisa's face turned as red and his current hair colour and confirmed Karma's statement. Karma just chuckled and sat down cross-legged on the floor. Nagisa came and sat next to him.

Koro sensei was acting like a child in a pet store, he was rushing around the room and looking in all the drawers and closets. Nagisa still didn't understand what was so interesting about his room. "Koro sensei, what are you doing?" Koro sensei stopped and then stood in front of the two boys. "I am inspecting Nagisa's room."

"Looks more like snooping to me," Karma said.

"I'M NOT SNOOPING!"

"What are you looking for anyway?" Nagisa was confused.

The conversation was cut short when Hiromi called 'Nagisa' back downstairs. Karma left the room leaving Nagisa and Koro sensei up against the door listening.

Karma went down and found Hiromi standing in the living room with a couple of shopping bags with clothes in them. Karma went up to Hiromi and she started straight away by pulling on the hair ties in Karma/Nagisa's hair, making the pigtails come out and his hair fall to his shoulders. She wasn't angry so she hadn't pulled on his hair hard, but Karma knew that she could get more violent. "I bought you three new outfits! Now be a good child and try them on for me~."

Karma nodded even though he hated the way Hiromi acts. She leant over and pulled out some clothes from the bags. Karma watched and saw her first pull out a pale green dress, then a grey shirt with a light pink polka dot skirt and finally the most embarrassing and stupidest outfit ever: a cosplay cat outfit. Hiromi put the last one back in the bag and said she would save that until last. She handed the green dress to the blunette and pushed him to the bathroom to change. "Just show me when you finish changing!"

Karma hated this so much, he stripped his school uniform and put the dress on. 'The sooner I get this done the sooner it is over.' The dress had thin straps and reached Karma/Nagisa's mid-thigh. Karma was annoyed at the shortness of the dress and walked out of the bathroom, feeling uncomfortable. Hiromi smiled at 'Nagisa' in the mint coloured dress and put a matching coloured headband on his head before getting a camera and taking a few pictures.

Karma's cheeks turned pink, he had never cross dressed before and even if he wasn't himself this was still embarrassing.

Hiromi didn't seem to notice the blush on 'Nagisa's' face and picked up the next outfit. She roughly put it in Karma's arms and pushed him into the bathroom again. Only then did Karma see the whole outfit it was the one with the grey shirt and spotted pink skirt. He felt his stomach drop. What he hadn't noticed before was the white knee length stockings and the red bow on the bottom of the grey shirt. Karma stared in shock at the clothes he was expected to wear. 'I can't do this.'

Karma had no choice though and reluctantly put the clothes on, once again the skirt was quite short but the stockings were extremely uncomfortable. He fidgeted around at first and eventually gave up at trying to get comfortable. He walked out of the bathroom. "Oh, Nagisa you look so cute! I bet you could pick up any guy dressed like that!" Karma had to physically hold back himself frowning. "And now the last outfit I bought for you!" She held the cat costume in her hands and gave it to Karma. "Leave this on for the rest of the evening, okay?" She didn't wait for an answer and Karma was once again pushed into the bathroom.

He then inspected the costume, he didn't get a very good look at it before. The costume had a light brown skirt, it was slightly longer than the last skirt and the shirt was white with brown patterns that made their way down to the skirt, making them look connected. On the back of the shirt was a cat's tail. There was a white frilly apron that went over the skirt, but Karma didn't understand why a cat costume needed an apron. The outfit was completed with a headband with cat ears on them. Karma never felt so humiliated in his life and he wasn't even in front of anyone.

He walked out and Hiromi straight away grabbed him close and hugged him. "Nagisa, you look just like a cat. I just need to add the last accessory." Karma felt Hiromi put something on his neck and when she pulled away he looked down. She had put on a necklace that looked like a collar, it had a bell on it and it jingled when he moved.  
Karma couldn't say anything, he just stared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wish I could see Nagisa in all of those outfits. That would be so adorable!  
> Hope you liked this chapter and please review and suggest storylines for more! It motivates me to write and so you won't have such a long time period between chapters. Thanks for reading!


	12. Stolen notebooks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ Chapter 12 of Switch time now, so Karma has been dressed in 3 different outfits and Hiromi is now leaving him as a cat. Nagisa and Koro sensei are upstairs and now the story continues.
> 
> I'm sorry if I put too much comedy in this part, I did try to make it serious… But I'm really sorry. I don't like Hiromi at all and I don't like writing about her, but if she wasn't in this story it wouldn't make sense. The only reason I put her in this story is because she has to be in it. I'll try to make this chapter a bit better.

Hiromi had given Karma/Nagisa some more free time before dinner. He went back upstairs reluctantly, with each step he took, the bell on the collar he was wearing, jingled. Either Koro sensei or Nagisa had heard it because when he reached the top of the stairs, Nagisa had his head popped out of the room, his red hair fell to one side.

Nagisa saw what Karma was wearing and his expression changed from being curious to apologetic. Karma knew this was going to happen, Nagisa was going to apologise for his mother's actions. Before Nagisa could say anything though, Karma sat down in the middle of Nagisa's bedroom and said, "You don't need to apologise, this isn't your fault."

Nagisa knew Karma was right but still felt bad but he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere talking about it either. He slowly nodded and sat down with him. Koro sensei was looking through some of Nagisa's notebooks in a corner of the room. He had a pile next to him and another smaller pile was still on the desk. Karma eyed the pile of notebooks on the table, he guessed those were the books that Nagisa didn't want Koro sensei to read, probably that list of weaknesses and he was pretty sure there was going to be some good blackmail material in there too. Karma wasn't going to leave this house the next day without some of those notebooks. He would make sure of it. He internally smirked.

Koro sensei put down the notebook he was looking at, "Karma please try to stay out of trouble while you're here. I'll be going now, Nagisa, don't get yourself found out. I'll come back in the morning. You can call me if you need me. Bye!" He went out the window and flew away.

The two boys sat in awkward silence for a while until Nagisa started speaking, "Tomorrow morning, I will get up early, Koro sensei will come to keep me hidden from Hiromi for the morning. He'll stay until my mother goes to work and then he will leave." Karma nodded, "How early are you getting up?"

"About 6:00 am. My mother goes to work at around 7:00 am."

"Okay."

Their conversation was cut short when Hiromi called Karma/Nagisa downstairs for dinner. "I'll try to come back as soon as possible and bring you some food."

"Thanks."

He left the room and closed the door, he didn't want Hiromi to see Nagisa if she passed through the hallway. Karma went downstairs and went to the living room, where Hiromi was. He sat down and she brought a plate of food over. It was hard for Karma to sit on the chair comfortably due the clothes he was wearing, but he didn't say anything to make sure Hiromi doesn't go crazy.

Hiromi started the conversation, "Nagisa those clothes were meant for you! You look so cute, just like a real cat." Karma swallowed and didn't say anything.

"Well anyway, tomorrow I'm going out of town for a while for work, is it okay is you stay at a friend's house for a while?"

…

"Yeah, but for how long will you be out of town?"

"Maybe a week or so…"

'This is perfect timing!' Karma thought. "Is it okay if go up to my room and eat there? Then I'll be able to make arrangements right now and not have to worry about it tomorrow at school."

"Mmm, yeah that's fine." She handed 'Nagisa' a plate of food, "But don't make a mess up there!" Karma took the plate and went upstairs, "I won't!" Karma didn't need to make arrangements, Nagisa and Karma would just stay at his place, he only wanted to go back up to give Nagisa some food, 'He must be starving!'

The two boys sat in the middle of the bedroom, Karma explained everything Hiromi had said and Nagisa nodded. The two shared the food on the plate and Karma went downstairs to put the plate away and tell Hiromi he had made plans to stay with a friend. Karma went back upstairs and the boys talked and played games for the rest of the afternoon. Before they knew it, it was dark out.

Karma left to go to the bathroom to change into some of Nagisa's pyjamas. Nagisa stayed in his bedroom to get changed and set up the room.

Karma was sick of the cat costume and was happy to finally be able to take it off. He put on Nagisa's pyjamas and folded the cat costume with the headband and collar on top. The pile of clothes was placed in a basket and Karma left the room. He went back to Nagisa's room and Nagisa had already finished changing, he was wearing a plain red onesie that Koro sensei had given him. Nagisa had unfolded his fold out bed and had set it up with a blanket from the cupboard. Karma had stayed over a couple of times and used the fold out bed numerous times.

They had decided previously that Karma as Nagisa was going to sleep in Nagisa's bed and Nagisa with the fold out one. The reason being for when Hiromi comes to wake up 'Nagisa'. Karma looked at Nagisa with an unimpressed look, "I bet Koro sensei gave that onesie to you, just so it would look like me wearing it." Nagisa chuckled, "Probably."   
Nagisa got his phone out, "I'm going to put an alarm on my phone for tomorrow morning to get up."

"Okay. You know it's not too late to change your mind and sleep in the bed with me." He smirked.

Nagisa crossed his arms and looked away, "No thank you, if I did that I would wake you up tomorrow when I get up."

"Fine," Karma grumbled and got into the bed. Nagisa made the alarm on his phone and turned off the light. He got into the fold out bed, "Goodnight."

"Night."  
________________________________________  
Karma waited until Nagisa was asleep and then got up. He walked over to the pile of notebooks on the desk and took a few of the ones in the pile thatKoro sensei wasn't reading. Karma put them into his school bag and got back into the bed. 'Mustn't let this chance go to waste!'  
________________________________________  
RING RING RING RING

Nagisa opened his eyes and turned off the alarm on his phone. He stretched and then yawned. He looked over, Karma was still asleep. He got out of the fold out bed and took off the blanket. He folded the bed back into a chair and moved it to its original position. He put the blanket away as well. 'Now it looks like it was never used.' Nagisa changed his clothes to Karma's school uniform and packed his bag with the things he was going to need for the day.

Nagisa checked the time: 6:10am. Koro sensei said he was coming at around 6:15. Nagisa wasn't sure whether his mother was up yet but wasn't going to risk checking. Nagisa sat down on the floor and just went over everything in his bag to kill time waiting for Koro sensei. When the yellow head appeared at the window of the room, Nagisa opened it. "Good morning Nagisa, I expect everything went fine after I left last night?"

"Yes sensei, everything is fine. Karma's asleep still so we should talk a bit quieter." Koro sensei came into the room and sat on the chair. The two discussed the lessons for the day and then Koro sensei went back to looking at everything in the room. He was getting bored until he found a box of anti-sensei knives in a box under the bed. "You've got a lot Nagisa!"  
"Well knives are easier to use than guns so I don't keep as many."

"Where are your guns, there aren't any in this box?"

"I keep them in secret part of my bag, so that if someone got my bag they wouldn't find them. If someone finds the rubber knives I can just say they are toys or something, but the guns actually work so that excuse wouldn't work for them."

"I see."

Karma stirred and rolled over, he opened his eyes and was greeted with the image of a huge yellow grinning face. He sat up, "Morning octopus."

"A fine one indeed Karma."

Karma as Nagisa yawned and got out of bed. He found Nagisa's uniform and left the room and came back wearing it. It was 6:35am when Nagisa was picked up by Koro sensei and went out the window, hovering out of sight. A few minutes later Hiromi came into the room, "Good morning Nagisa!"

Karma had to show a fake smile, "Good morning!" He was holding back another yawn, he wasn't a mornings person. Hiromi continued, "I'll be going off to work soon, there is bread downstairs if you want toast or there is milk for cereal. I will text you regularly and I will tell you when I am coming back from the trip."

"Okay!"

Hiromi left and Koro sensei put Nagisa down again in the room, "I'll be going to the class now to prepare todays work." And then he was gone.

Nagisa and Karma went down stairs to get some breakfast, the two of them had toast. They discussed classes and then watched some TV. When it was time for school, Karma's bag was a bit heavier than usual (from the notebooks) and he had to hide the fact that it was hurting his shoulder. Nagisa didn't realise.

________________________________________

In class Okajima (along with most of the other guys as well) was looking at the pictures of the girls in the class sleeping. Maehara was curious, "When did you take these?"  
"When we had that camp."

Nagisa and Karma arrived at school. Nagisa saw a huge mob around Okajima's desk, "Hey guys, what are you all looking at?"

"The sleeping pictures that I showed you before."

"Oh." Nagisa remembered that Nakamura hadn't been in the pictures. Karma looked at the pictures, "These are good shots, Okajima. But where's Nakamura?"

Okajima stilled, "… I don't know."

Nagisa could tell he was lying, maybe his hunch was right: did Nakamura have pictures of the boys in the class sleeping as well?


	13. Karaoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm on holidays now! That means more time to write and publish chapters! Hooray! I also have some awesome news, most people should know by now that the second season of Assassination classroom is coming next year January 7th. But guess what? That's my birthday! I got the best birthday present ever! I'm so happy! It's so funny!
> 
> Here is chapter 13, the fic will go back to focusing on theE class now, I don't like writing about the characters families and stuff.

Nagisa sat down at his spot in the classroom and waited for Koro sensei to arrive. Most of the rest of the class did the same. The crowd around Okajima slowly got smaller and smaller as the boys in the class didn't want the girls finding out about the pictures of them. Classes were normal when it was break time, Nagisa and his group of friends sat together outside. They were discussing some activities they wanted to do together in the near future and one thing leads to another and the group ended up deciding to go to karaoke after school. The people who were going were Nagisa, Karma, Kayano, Nakamura, Maehara, Isogai and Sugino. Okuda was with them when it was planned but she was unable to make it in the afternoon.

Koro sensei's next class was English, Nagisa was happy about that, it was the only class he did well in. He got all but one answer right in a quiz they did, he was really happy with that outcome. He was thinking about how they were going to karaoke later since some other people were still doing the test. Nagisa had never done karaoke before and was sort of worried about how it was going to work out. He didn't want to make himself look like an idiot so he was hoping everything was going to go okay after school.

When the last bell of the day went the seven of them going to karaoke waited outside the classroom for each other. "How do we actually get there?" Sugino asked. Nakamura was the one who answered, "I know the way! But we'll have to catch the train, is that okay with everyone?" A chorus of "yeahs" and "okays" were said. The group of seven walked to the nearby train station and stood on the platform waiting for the train. Kayano was really excited for karaoke, she was really good too, but she wondered if the others had ever gone before, "Has anyone here never been to karaoke before?"

Nagisa looked around the group, Sugino had his hand up along with Isogai, he raised his own hand as well. Karma as Nagisa looked deep in thought then put his hand up halfway, "I went with some other people before but I didn't sing anything."

"So Nakamura, Maehara and I are the only ones who have been before? That's surprising." Kayano said. The train came and the seven got on and sat together, it didn't take very long and soon they were at their stop and walking towards the karaoke place. They stopped at a restaurant first and they all had some dinner. After that, they made their way to the karaoke place.

They went to the front desk and Nakamura stepped forward, "I've got reservations under the name 'Rio'." The person at the desk looked through a book and nodded, "Okay this way." The person led them to a room with a table and seats on each side, "Please watch your heads, the door frame is a bit low." Then the person walked back to the front desk. The seven ducked their heads and entered the room. Maehara, Sugino and Isogai sat together and Kayano and Nakamura sat together.

When Karma walked in he ducked really low then realised that he wasn't that tall at the moment. A loud bang was heard and everyone turned towards the door and found Nagisa on the floor lying on his back and his forehead going sort of red. Karma laughed, "You forgot you were taller now didn't you?" He smirked, it was so damn funny seeing him sprawled on the ground dazed. Nagisa as Karma came to his senses and took Sugino's hand helping him up. "Karma, why are you so damn tall!" Karma put his hands up is defence, "Not my fault." He said with a sarcastic tone.

After Nagisa calmed down he sat down next to Karma. The room wasn't very big but it wasn't small either. Nagisa didn't really want to do it, but because Karma came he had to because he had to be less than 100 meters near him. Kayano decided to go first by herself and picked a popular song at the moment, she sang it perfectly and smiled at the faces of her friends in awe. She finished and sat back down. Nagisa as Karma smiled, "That was amazing!" Kayano smiled brightly, she didn't want to brag but she was proud of her singing voice. "Thanks, Nagisa but don't smile like that so often, it looks weird on Karma's face." She laughed.

Nakamura got a good idea and smirked, "How about we have everyone do a song on their own and then we can go in groups?" Kayano nodded her head frantically, "Yeah! Let's do that!" Nagisa frowned and Isogai's smile looked strained. Karma was neutral and Maehara was laughing. Sugino was the first to say anything after Kayano, "I don't want to sing by myself!"

"You have to!" Kayano wanted to hear everyone sing by themselves. Nakamura wanted to move things forward, "I'll be going next." Nakamura picked a song much like Kayano's pick. She sang it well only mucking up once. But overall it wasn't as good as Kayano's. Nakamura handed the microphone to Isogai, "You next." Isogai paused, then took the microphone. You could see by the way he walked that he was not very eager at doing it. He picked a song that went well with his slightly high voice. He sang it well, but he wasn't as loud as he usually was, due to stage fright.

Sugino went next after some convincing. He was really uncomfortable singing in front of them alone and paused at some parts of the song he chose. He walked off the small stage with his face slightly pink from embarrassment. He gave the microphone to Karma, "You go next." Karma went next and he was confident and picked a song that was quite low that complimented his voice, he didn't stuff up and everyone clapped when he finished. He gave the microphone to Maehara, "Your turn~." He went up and picked a song. He sang well but mucked up numerous times. Only one person remained and Nagisa felt all of his friends gazes on him. He got up reluctantly and picked a song at fit his girlish voice. He sang surprisingly well and clear. His face was a deep shade of red though. Kayano laughed when he finished, "Look at Karma's face, it's all red!"

Nakamura was impressed by Nagisa's singing, "I didn't know you could sing." Nagisa looked at her chuckling, "I've just never really tried."

"Anyway, now that everyone has gone by themselves, we can go in groups now," Nakamura said. "Kayano and I are first." The two girls sang really well together and laughed when it was done. "That was really fun!" They discussed who was going next and it ended up being Maehara, Karma and Isogai. They rest of the group were surprised by the three singing and watched with curiosity. It went really well and Isogai sang louder because he was singing with friends. It sounded great. Nagisa asked Sugino to sing with him and Kayano joined. Sugino didn't muck up at all because he wasn't alone.

They all sang together and it sounded horrible with so many voices all at once. They were all laughing but the end of the song. When they had calmed down, Karma and Nagisa sang together and it was funny since their voices looked like they were coming from the wrong person. Nagisa's high voice and Karma's low one went really well together and they were enjoying themselves while singing. Maehara and Isogai sang together for fun and Isogai had formed some confidence and was really getting into the song. Kayano wanted to hear herself sing with Nagisa since their voices were similar, so they did. They sang a song sung by a girl since it fit most for their voices. Nagisa was embarrassed but still gave it his all.

Nakamura and Karma sang next, they didn't really go well together and so it didn't sound very good. They were both trying to be the main singer and laughed when they heard how bad it sounded. Sugino decided to sing with Maehara and Isogai and they didn't sound good together either. Their voices were clashing together. Maehara decided to sing with just Karma next and it was pretty good both their voices were sort of low and it sounded great together. Nagisa sang with Nakamura but she kept trying to hug him while he was singing or she would start laughing when he was talking the whole thing seriously, making him stop singing. He was pouting at the end of the song and Nakamura poked his cheek while laughing.

________________________________________

They kept going with making combinations and eventually it was time they all went home. They had all had a lot of fun and none of them regretted going. Nagisa went to Karma's place along with him and he slept on the couch. Karma was sitting in his room and had his bag in front of him and was holding his phone watching a video of the karaoke session. Somewhere else in Nakamura's bedroom, Nakamura was looking at her own video of the afternoon on her phone. Back to Karma's room: Karma chuckled to himself. He turned his phone off and dug deeper into his bag. He pulled out the notebooks he had gotten from Nagisa's place and opened the first one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been to karaoke so sorry for any mistakes regarding that. I hope this meets your expectations.
> 
> Okay so Karma recorded the whole thing, the damn devil and so did Nakamura. The next chapter is going to start with him reading Nagisa's notebooks.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter.


	14. Reading the notebooks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched the new trailer for the second season. XD It is SO cool! I love the opening, I wish I could hear it without having the talking over it though. :(
> 
> But anyway on with the chapter! Now Karma is reading Nagisa's notebooks that he stole from his house. Um, Karma will show that he cares for Nagisa in this chapter. So yeah… Sorry for the long chapter I accidently made the whole chapter of Karma reading the notebooks, oops… Enjoy~

Karma had already noticed that none of the notebooks had anything written on them on the front, so he had no idea what was in each. The first one he opened seemed to be one with Koro sensei's weaknesses in it. As Karma read through some of the listed weaknesses he realised that it was written exactly the same as the one that he took to school. 'Ah, so he rewrites it in another book.' Karma realised that the book was considerably neater than the one that he wrote at school.

He read through a few more, but didn't see the point, he had already read them all before. He flicked through the pages until he got to the end and saw writing in another colour from the rest of the book. Karma stayed at the back and read through it:

Koro sensei's favourite students  
Koro sensei seems to like everyone in the class, but, he has to have a favourite. No one in class actually plays 'teacher pet' but surely Koro sensei likes some students better than others, right? I'm going to observe and see if I can find out who these students are. Who knows, it might even help with assassinations.  
Okay from what I can see, he likes everyone evenly but there are two in class he treats differently. He teases Terasaka, as does most of the rest of the class so it's not really that special and the other person is Karma, he has been 'polishing' him, but he seems to really care about him. Karma teases Koro sensei and always gets the better of Koro sensei, there have been a few instances when Koro sensei got the better of Karma but only a few.  
I can't really say much else, he doesn't seem to have a favourite student.  
-Nagisa Shiota 

Karma chuckled and whispered, "Dummy, you're his favourite student." Karma thought it was cute how Nagisa finished his writing, having his name there at the end. Karma picked up the next notebook, he flicked through and saw it was a list of their assassination attempts. Nagisa always wrote exactly what happened, why it didn't work, who was involved and the weapons used. Karma saw that the first attempt was done by Nagisa himself.

Karma's eyes widened, 'The first assassination attempt ever done was by Nagisa?' He read through it.

Assassination Attempt 1  
Me  
BB grenade and anti-sensei knife

Terasaka gave me the grenade filled with anti-sensei BB's. During class when Koro sensei got tired, I walked up to him with an anti-sensei knife behind my work. Koro sensei didn't realise until I swiped at him, he took the knife off me and when I jumped and hugged him he was surprised and caught off guard. He saw the grenade and Terasaka pushed the button on the remote to set it off. The reason it failed was because Koro sensei flew to the ceiling he also shedded his skin, he used it to cover me from the explosion, so I was unhurt.

Plan Failed

Notes: The class was very angry at Terasaka for using me for the assassination.  
Koro sensei was disappointed that I didn't care for my safety for the attempt.

-Nagisa Shiota

Karma grit his teeth, 'Why hadn't Nagisa told me this?!

Ah, he probably knew I'd want to kill Terasaka.'

Karma was surprised that Nagisa was the first person to try and assassinate Koro sensei, even if it had been Terasaka that had come up the idea, Nagisa still showed courage going along with it. Everything else in the book, Karma had either seen or heard of already. Karma picked up the next book, it was wrapped in coloured paper unlike the others. He only had one other book after it as well. 'The book covered with coloured paper had to be important, right?' Karma thought.

He decided to save it until the end, so he picked up the last notebook instead of the one covered with coloured paper. The plain notebook left was thicker than the others, it was also a hardcover book. When Karma flicked through the book he realised that the book was a photo album. On the first page was a picture of a young Nagisa about 7 years old, he had his hair out and it reached his just above his shoulders.

The book went on and the pictures of Nagisa kept getting older. When it reached him joining Kunugigaoka junior high school, his hair style had changed to it being up in a ponytail from being out. There were pictures of him from his first day, obviously taken by his mother. He flicked through some more pages and reached one that made his stop and examine it. Nagisa was in his bedroom and the picture was obviously a selfie (the first one in the whole album) but what made Karma examine that particular picture was that he was in the picture next to Nagisa. Suddenly Karma remembered when the picture had been taken, it had been about 3 weeks after they had become friends and Karma had gone over to Nagisa's place to get some homework done.

Karma couldn't believe Nagisa had actually saved that photo and put it in an album. Karma smiled without realising, he kept smiling for the rest of the time he flicked through the album. Eventually, the pictures reached the time that Nagisa entered class E and pictures of the other classmates showed up as well. The last picture in the album was a group photo of Nagisa, Karma, Kayano, Sugino, Maehara and Isogai.

Karma put the album on the pile of books that he had read and put them back in his school bag, he took the last notebook he hadn't read and opened it. The coloured paper on the outside was yellow, red, green and blue all in swirling patterns. On the first page was a title: Class E students. There was a list of the students in the class and they were in order of seat number. Karma flicked through some pages to see what the notebook contained, he saw it was profiles on everyone in their class and Nagisa had written a bit about everyone. Karma smirked, 'finally something worth reading.' Karma read through them all, but some of the profiles were more interesting than the others, the ones that Karma found interesting were:

Karma Akabane  
Seat number: 1

Karma is an old friend of mine, we were friends before I moved to class E and we were in class D together. He was put in class E because he kept harming others. He is, in fact, one of the smartest people in our school. He's rivals with Gakushū Asano. Karma cares a lot for his friends though, even though he fights a lot. He's fun to be around though and I'm glad he's my friend. Karma and I both like sonic ninja we've seen all the movies together and Koro sensei took us to see the newest one in Hawaii. Karma teases Koro sensei a lot but they seem to get along anyway. Karma is quite skilled using both knives and guns for assassination. 

Karma was surprised that Nagisa wrote a few good things about him. He thought it was cute how he said he was glad to be friends with him.

Yūma Isogai  
Seat number: 2

Isogai is the male class rep of our class. He has good leadership skills which is useful for our assassinations. Isogai is a very nice guy, he even has the nickname: 'Ikemen.' Isogai is nice to everyone and understands everyone in the class, which is why he is a really good class rep. He's best friends with Maehara's and gets along with Kataoka since she is the female class rep. I'm also a friend of his. Isogai's best subject is social studies and he is first in the class for knife work. Isogai gets along with everyone and I think he is a great class rep.

Karma nodded, 'Yeah, Isogai is a good class rep.'

Taiga Okajima  
Seat number: 3

Okajima is … well … a pervert. He reads pornographic books/magazines in class, much like Koro sensei and Itona. He is good at photography, but for bad reasons, but it has helped us before with his knowledge on cameras. Okajima is good with knife work and came fourth in the class for it. I don't have much to say about him.

Karma chuckled, 'Poor Nagisa, having to write about Okajima's pervert ways in a book of his.'

Manami Okuda  
Seat number: 5

Okuda is close friends with Kayano. She is also friends with Karma and I. Okuda is very good at science and is first in the school for it! She is skilled in chemistry and has made poisons for assassination before. Okuda is quite a shy girl and speaks quite softly because of this, but she is determined to help the class with assassinations. All together she is a nice girl.

Karma nodded, 'Her poisons may come in handy…' He chuckled.

Kaede Kayano  
Seat number: 7

Kayano is a close friend of mine, she gave me my current hair style. She sits to the left of me in class. She really likes pudding and sweets in general. Kayano is a very caring and sweet girl, but she can get quite worked up about her appearance, she also doesn't like other girls with … big boobs. She is quite an energetic and weird girl. But she is easy to get along with. She is close friends with Kanzaki but she gets along with nearly everyone. She is shorter than me! That means I'm not the shortest in class, so I'm grateful to her for that.

Karma laughed, 'Trust Nagisa to think of that reason to be grateful to her.' Karma could tell that Nagisa didn't like writing about how he didn't like … certain girls, it was funny.

Yukiko Kanzaki  
Seat number: 8

Kanzaki is close friends with Kayano and good friends with Sugino. I think she is quite pretty and I know that Sugino likes her. She is really good at arcade games she is actually a rival of Karma's in that topic, he just can't seem to beat her. Her marksmanship score is fourth in the class. She is also really good at Japanese literature and she is second in the school. Due to her playing shooting games Kanzaki has acquired skills from it that are useful in assassinations. She is a soft and caring girl.

Karma sighed, 'I am yet to beat her in a game…'

Tomohito Sugino  
Seat number: 13

Sugino is a very close friend of mine, he is also friends with Karma and some people from his old baseball team. He has a crush on Kanzaki. Sugino is a baseball fanatic, he always want to play it and used to be on the school team before he was moved to class E, but he is good at it. He is third in the class for knife work. Sugino is a nice guy, he could tone down the baseball talk a bit though. Sugino gets along with everyone.

Karma nodded, 'I agree, Sugino stop talking about baseball so much.'

Rio Nakamura  
Seat number: 17

Nakamura is good friend of mine, she sits to the right of me. She teases me along with Karma, but I don't mind as long as it is them. But it usually catches me off guard when they suddenly tease me. When she and Karma get together only bad things can result from it, they are the two devils in our class. Nakamura is quite a straight forward, lazy person. She is quite smart too, probably second to Karma. She is really good at English, first in the school. Her marksmanship skills is third out of the girls. She is an energetic and playful person.

Karma smirked, 'The two devils in class, huh? I like that. Only bad things result from it?' He laughed.

Hiroto Maehara  
Seat number: 22

Maehara is the class playboy, he is even popular with the rest of the school but he needs to stop going on so many dates. He is an honest guy and best friends with Isogai because they are childhood friends. Maehara is first in the class for knife work and one of the four most mobile students in class along with, Kataoka, Okano and Kimura. Maehara is a caring person and won't do unjust things.

Karma frowned, 'Maehara is totally a playboy.'

Ritsu  
Seat number: 27  
(Why does she have a seat number? She doesn't sit.)

Ritsu is a machine that was made in Norway. She is a registered student of our class. She also comes on our phones known as 'mobile Ritsu', but sometimes I wish she understood personal space. Ritsu sees everyone in the class as an equal and since Koro sensei upgraded her, she works with us for assassinations. She is very helpful.

Karma shook his head, 'If only Ritsu had emotions, maybe she would get 'personal space' better.'

Karma closed the notebook he was reading and put it in his bag along with the others, he had read all of them now and the last one had definitely been the most interesting. He got into bed and went to sleep, he was happy to have read the notebooks and understand Nagisa a bit better, it was also funny to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Bad? Good? I hope it was okay. Please review! And suggest ideas. I hope it was a bit funny, I tried. Anyway, Happy New Years Eve! (Tomorrow) I hope I brought a smile to some peoples faces. Okay next chapter will be … um … actually I don't know. I'll probably use a suggested idea in it. I'm trying to get every suggestion used. Thanx for reading! You guys are the best! XD


	15. The rest of the class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay then, for this chapter I'll write about the rest of the notes Nagisa has on the class, I wasn't going to write the rest of them, but since TheRoseShadow21 asked, I will.
> 
> I won't write the profiles like the ones from the last chapter, these ones will be from Karma's point of view; he'll think about the ones he remembers as people walk in to class. I'll just put the most important stuff about each person. Enjoy~!

Karma woke up the next day early. He took the notebooks out of his bag and hid them in a box in his closet. He didn't want Nagisa finding out, not yet anyway. He went downstairs and noticed that Nagisa still asleep, on a normal day, Karma would have photographed him asleep on the couch, but since Nagisa was in Karma's body he held back. He would only be making blackmail for himself.

Karma made breakfast and Nagisa later woke up from the smell of pancakes. He walked over to the kitchen rubbing his eyes, "Smells good." Then he yawned. They ate and got ready for school. They walked to school and when they made it, Karma looked around the class and thought about Nagisa's notebook of opinions on all of them. He watched as people walked into the class and remembered some interesting parts of what Nagisa thought of them.

Some of the first people to walk in were Isogai, Maehara and Kataoka. Kataoka's profile by Nagisa had been pretty good, saying she was 'level-headed' and was a 'good leader, being the female class rep'. Karma remembered him commenting on her swimming skills and her as well knife work, but he didn't have anything too interesting to say about her.

The next person to arrive was Okano along with Kurahashi, Karma had laughed when he read Okano's profile because Nagisa had commented that 'she had once thrown a chair' at him and knocked him out. It didn't mean he disliked her it was just an event that he wrote about, he also wrote about how she was 'one of the agilest people in class' and had 'good knife work skills' too. (A.N: Manga reference about the chair.)

Kurahashi's profile was about how she was 'gentle' and 'caring'. Nagisa commented that she was 'an animal and nature lover' and that he had even seen her interact with dolphins before. (A.N: Another manga only reference.) Nagisa said 'she has extensive knowledge in biology' and was 'ranked third in the class for knife work'. Nagisa had said about how she liked Karasuma but didn't really say what he thought about it, he just wrote it. He had also written that she was 'one of Bitch sensei's best students'.

The next few people to arrive were Kimura, Sugino, Okajima and Sugaya. Kimura's profile didn't have anything too interesting in it, due to the fact that he and Nagisa don't really talk or interact much. It had how he was 'one of the agilest students' in the class; he had written that he is 'the fastest student at running' from their class and he is 'quite skilled at free-running' as well. Nagisa also commented that he was 'good at knife work'.

For Sugaya, Nagisa said how he was 'really good at art' and said that he had even given all the people in the class henna tattoos before and that they had 'looked awesome'. (A.N: Yet another manga only reference.) Nagisa said how Sugaya was an average guy and that he always seems so calm.

Karma lay back on his chair and watched as everyone who had come in, goes to their desks. Kanzaki came next, then Kayano, then Okuda. Fuwa came in reading a new manga that she had and didn't even look up as she walked to her desk. Fuwa's profile by Nagisa had, in fact, commented on this saying that she was a 'manga fan' and he had written that she 'speaks about manga a lot at school'. He wrote that she had an 'enthusiastic personality' and she had 'skills in investigating and solving mysteries, probably from her reading so much manga'.

Takabayashi walked into class, but Karma couldn't remember what Nagisa had written about him, it mustn't have been too interesting if he couldn't remember. Hayami and Chiba arrived next. Hayami's profile from Nagisa had said that she is a 'very serious person' and has a 'professional vibe'. He had written that Hayami was 'very skilled at marksmanship' and 'she is the best out of the girls in the class' and that she was also 'third in the class for knife work'.

Chiba's profile said that his bangs hide his eyes and that Nagisa had never seen his eyes. His profile had been similar to Hayami's with the professional vibe and being a serious person, but Nagisa had said that he thought that 'Chiba was a bit less serious than Hayami'. Nagisa wrote that 'Chiba has the best marksmanship skills in the class'.

One by one more people came to the classroom the next person was Mimura, then Hara. Karma couldn't remember either of their profiles and then Nakamura arrived and came and talked to him for a while. She left after a while and Karma looked around the class to see if anyone else had arrived while he had been talking.

There was Yada in the room now, her profile as Karma remembered had said that she was 'enthusiastic' and 'adult-like'. Nagisa had said that she was a 'nice person' and that she was 'reliable'. Nagisa commented that she was 'third in the class for knife work and because she was 'one of bitch sensei's best students' she had learned a few tricks from her such as infiltration and negotiation.

The only group left to arrive was Terasaka's group who usually arrived right before the bell. Karma's prediction was correct and Terasaka, Muramatsu, Yoshida and Hazama all arrived together and right as the bell for the class was about to ring. Terasaka's profile had said that he was 'really strong' and he can 'withstand a lot of things like when he was attacked by Itona'. Nagisa didn't really say anything about him being unintelligent as Karma would have said, but Karma just thought it was because Nagisa is too nice.

Karma didn't think anything stood out about Yoshida's and Muramatsu's profiles, but Hazama's one was a bit more interesting. Nagisa had said that she was a 'quiet person who kept to herself most of the time'. Nagisa commented that she likes 'dark' and 'scary things' and she even likes to scare others. As Nagisa had written Hazama was 'third in the class for marksmanship'.

Koro sensei opened the door as the bell went and classes started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will continue off from this chapter. Sorry for the short and uninteresting/uneventful chapter the next one will be more interesting, I promise. Thank you all for reading and please review and follow!


	16. School event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll be using a suggestion for this chapter. The last chapter was short but I was planning on uploading this one quickly after it. The suggestion I'm using for this chapter is from Kat one of my guest reviewers. The suggestion is to have a school event I'm thinking of having this plot go on into the next chapter too. I might add some other peoples' suggestions into this idea as well. Please enjoy~!

Karma was bored, well bored was an understatement, he was extremely bored and didn't want to have to listen to Koro sensei teach anymore. He was struggling keeping awake while he sat in class. The only reason he was even there was because he was worried that something would happen if he left and accidently went too far away from Nagisa, they had already both become unconscious from that and Karma didn't want to hurt Nagisa in any way.

He also didn't want to fall asleep because the last time that happened the class made fun of Nagisa for it… He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He had to sit through Koro sensei's class.

The class went on forever, Karma was so thankful when the bell went for their eating break, Karma went up to Nagisa and moved a chair and sat down in front of his desk. A crowd was already around him including Nakamura, Sugino and Kayano. Karma looked out the window while eating some food he had taken from Nagisa's bento. Koro sensei was outside talking to the chairman of the school: Gakuhou.

"Guys, the principal's here, that's rare."

The other four in their small group turned and looked out the window and they saw the two teachers talking. The group of 5 watched as the principal and octopus walked into the E class building. Nakamura asked, "Do you think they're coming here or going to the staff room?"

"Well, we're going to find out soon enough anyway," Kayano answered. They waited watching the door and when it opened the rest of the class looked and were really surprised to see Gakuhou. Everyone went back to their seats as the chairman went to the front of the class.

Karma grabbed Nagisa's arm before he sat down and whispered, "We should switch seating spots; if he knows where we all sit he might think something strange is going on if he saw us in different spots."

Nagisa whispered back before going to Karma's seat, "Okay." Karma sat down in Nagisa's spot and as Nagisa sat down the chairman started talking.

"Good morning class 3E, I've come here to notify your class that the school will be having a series of challenges at the main building tomorrow and the event will last for three days including the first. This event was created by the school council committee and is to show off everyone's' talents. Your class is required to have at least one person participate in each activity. You can have more than 1 person participate in an activity but the limit is 5 students for each. There is one special rule for your class though, the students in the main building can nominate a person from your class to participate in an activity; this will be decided through a voting process. That's all, I've given your teacher a list of the activities where you can also write who is participating in each, please send your class reps to my office later today with the list."

He left and Koro sensei put the list on his pedestal. He began reading out the list of activities, "Singing, dancing, acting, drawing…" and the list went on, it went for so long and the class was getting bored.

Koro sensei left the room finished the list and decided to just let them decide who participates in everything. Nakamura turned to Nagisa, "This is stupid! We get a 'special' rule that one of us might be made to participate!"

Nagisa sighed, "Yeah, it sucks."

Karma came up behind them, "I bet the rest of the school has known for ages about this event and he told us so late just to mess with us."

This time Nakamura sighed, "Yeah, probably."

Isogai turned around and spoke to the whole class, "Well then let's get started and pick who's going to be doing each activity."

It took them longer than expected since there were so many activities and there were some that none of them even wanted to do, but they had to have at least one person for each. Isogai and Kataoka went and gave the list to the principal and not long later it was the end of the school day. Nagisa walked with Karma home and they talked about the challenge days that started tomorrow.

"I can't believe we miss out on three days of work!" Nagisa cried.

"We also have to stay in the main building, expect bullying tomorrow and the two days after that," Karma added.

"I can't believe this! If you get people you've pissed off nominate you for bad challenges then I'm going to be the one to have to it!" Nagisa threw his hands in the air.

"Oi, you might get nominations too, there are so many challenges that it's likely our whole class might get nominated for something, not to mention, people seem attracted to you." Karma retorted.

"Hmph!" Nagisa crossed his arms and turned his face away from the annoying (currently) blunette next to him.

"Hey! Don't make that look with my body, people will think I'm weird!" Karma teased.  
Nagisa whipped his face around to Karma with an angry sort of look, his red hair flying into his face, "You calling me weird?! Do you want to go? I could beat you the way we are now!" He put his hands up like a boxer and smirked.

Karma laughed, "HA! So you admit I'd beat you!" He pointed his finger at Nagisa.  
Nagisa frowned, "Oh, shut up! Look we're here." Nagisa stomped up to Karma's front door.

Karma laughed.  
________________________________________

The next day, all of class E didn't really want to attend school, Karma had even begged Nagisa to skip the whole day with him, Nagisa obviously rejected it and so Karma had to go due to the 100m rule. Karma whined all the way to their class building and Nagisa was completely over it when he walked into the building and everyone could see it on his face. They quickly separated the two and got ready for the walk to the main building.

The school conveniently made the 3E students meet at their class and then have to walk down to the main building instead of letting them just come to the main building. 

They all had to first go to the hall for an assembly, their class, of course, had to be there first before the rest of the main building students. Karma was again forced to attend because anywhere he went within 100m outside, he would be found by teachers and made to go in any way and also he was Nagisa at the moment so it would be weird for him to skip.

The room eventually filled up and as the students saw class E already there lined up, most of them snickered at the class. When the room was full the principal went to the stage, "Welcome today to the first challenge day, today 6 events will take place. There will be a break for morning tea and lunch. In between, them will be the challenges, as challenges are being done the non-participating people will be watching. Activities will take place in different places but everyone will be advised where to go. The first one will be in the gym. Good luck."

The classes started to shuffle out of the hall and they went to the gym. It had a big court and there were seats all around like a stadium. All the classes sat down in the audience seats.

Gakuhou's voice came on over the loudspeaker, "The first activity will be the singing one; can all participants please come to the court." The people in 3-E looked around their class until they saw Kayano from the back walking down the steps, the group of them that had gone to karaoke were pretty sure she was going to win, but they didn't know if the activities were going to be fair yet.

They had only made Kayano do the activity, they had wanted her to go with Nagisa since their voices sounded good together but he was currently Karma and it would be really weird for the whole school to hear such a high voice from Karma. So she had to go alone, but they didn't know whether someone was going to be nominated.

As if hearing the class' thoughts the principal started speaking again, "For this challenge, the nominated 3-E student is Yukiko Kanzaki." All the other classes looked in class 3-E's direction and Kanzaki got up and walked to the court, she went to Kayano's side. Kayano gave Kanzaki a reassuring smile.

Kanzaki was in fact very worried that she had been nominated for the challenge, her voice was too soft and quiet for singing and she had never really been any good. Kayano had heard Kanzaki sing before, it wasn't bad but she was quiet and she wasn't very good at matching her voice to the song. Kanzaki kept smiling even though she was worried.

The rest of the class thought the school had nominated her because they just thought she was pretty.

Gakuhou then explained the rules, "The school anthem will be played and each contestant will be asked to sing a different line of it, every person must be ready when it is their turn to sing." A teacher walked out and gave each participant a microphone. He put them in a line which gave them their order. Kayano was last and Kanzaki was before her.

The anthem started playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could just see Nagisa and Karma having petty fights like that before and of course, Karma would win.


	17. Beginning the challenges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, welcome to chapter 17. When did I make so many chapters! 17 is a lot. But I was going through me previous chapters and realised I made a huge error. I was going through the school days that I have written and I realised I haven't included any weekends so I have written too many days of them going to school in a row so it's not accurate.  
> I'm really sorry. From now on I'll pay attention and not just write school days for this story. I'll finish this event first then pay closer attention to details.
> 
> I'm really, really sorry, I'm still new to writing so I knew I was going to make mistakes in my story but I didn't want to make such a big one. I'm really annoyed and frustrated with myself right now

Kanzaki did not want to be participating in this event, she smiled as she always did and hid her discomfort. Kayano noticed this and felt sorry for Kanzaki, 'the main building students just want to see one of the pretty girls of class E sing.' Slowly the people in the front of the line finished their turn one by one, and one by one Kanzaki got more and more nervous.

Nagisa, Karma and Sugino were sitting together in the audience, Sugino was having trouble hiding his bloodlust, "Why did they have to pick Kanzaki? Can't they see she doesn't want to?!"

"Are you really expecting them to care?" Karma said through gritted teeth.

"I'm not looking forward to these next couple of days."Nagisa sighed.

Sugino anxiously watched as the people singing slowly made its way done to the end of the line where Kanzaki and Kayano were. He clenched his fists as the person before Kanzaki started her turn.

________________________________________

Kanzaki glanced to her right the person had almost finished her turn and then it would be her own turn. She gulped, she was still smiling though so she wouldn't let anybody else see that she was worried. The girl finished her turn and it was now Kanzaki's turn, she started to sing her part. She got an easy part but her voice was still really soft. Kanzaki stared into the distance as she sang she didn't want to lock eyes with anyone and see their faces of amusement.

If she had looked at the audience she would have seen everyone from the main building watching her with interest. Even though she was in E class, the other students still thought she was beautiful and that was why she had been nominated. Her turn ended and the people in the audience were disappointed, Kanzaki's voice was lovely and they enjoyed listening to it even if it was soft.

Kayano started her turn, she got the ending of the song so she got quite a boring part. She did it perfectly though, she sang fluently and everyone in the audience could hear her. She was smiling as she sang. The E class students watching smiled as she sang, Kayano was very proud of her singing voice and loved singing for her friends. Kayano finished the song and the audience (except for class E) was speechless. Everyone in the line bowed and went back to their seats.

The principal announced that Kaede Kayano and some other A class student had tied as winners. Kayano sat next to Kanzaki and smiled at her, "You did great Kanzaki."  
Kanzaki lightly hugged Kayano, "Thank you, I was really nervous. Congratulations on winning."

Kayano grinned, "I'll teach the main building students that we are best!"

________________________________________

The principal came back out to announce the next challenge, "The next challenge will be drawing. Can all contestants please come out to the court." Sugaya got up and left the audience stands to compete. "For this challenge, there was no nominations for class E."

On the court, they had set up a canvas and chair for each contestant. There was also paint and other materials. "For this challenge, each person must construct a scene on their canvas. Art materials have been supplied for all people involved."

Sugaya sat down at his spot, he noticed that his materials; paint, pencils and pens, all looked old and worn out. Even the paint colours given to him were bad, nothing he could really work with. He started nevertheless and tried to make it the best he could using the things he was given. But even with his skill, it was hard. He had to make a scene with colours that didn't go together and nothing brought the whole thing together.

He sighed as he was adding the last touches to his work. It was still great but the other people competing were obviously better with the new and expensive materials given to them. When the results were out Sugaya was near the bottom and he was ashamed. He was only good in art and the school had even sabotaged that to make him look bad. He felt depressed.

Of course, the art competition had taken a while for each person to finish so the people in the audience were pretty much bored by the end of it and didn't care. It wasn't until it was announced that an A class student had won that the crowd went wild. Sugaya went back to his seat and kept his head low as people snickered at him. His friends Mimura and Kimura told him that he had tried his best and that the school wasn't being fair.

The whole class supported Sugaya and they had to turn around when the principal came out since Sugaya was trying to hide at the back. "We will now have a recess break, the break will go for 20 minutes. We expect you all back before that. You are dismissed."

The E class stuck together in the crowds if they were separated they would have to deal with bullying and 'intimidation' on their own. Nagisa stuck his hands in his pockets to act like Karma and Karma kept his head down to act like Nagisa. Nagisa wanted to look down and stop acting carefree and Karma wanted to chill and look down upon some main building students. They put up with it and kept walking in their classes group. Karma looked up a few times out of curiosity and noticed some of the main building boys staring at him, Karma looked down again and thought, 'Did Nagisa always get stared at like that? Had I just never noticed it?'

Their class group found a sort of nice spot away from most of the crowds and they all sat down and ate their snacks. Even from there they could still see the other students pointing them out and snickering between themselves.

Nagisa and Karma sat together along with Kayano and Maehara. "I really don't want to do this." Nagisa as Karma sighed. "None of us do," Maehara replied. Karma as Nagisa was relaxing and suddenly spoke up, "I heard from another student that the next challenge is the relay race." Nagisa sighed, "I'm in that one." Kayano swallowed some of her snacks, "How did the other students know?"

"I'm guessing the principal told them earlier to let them get the upper hand." Karma sighed. Nagisa got up, "I'm going to tell Isogai, Okajima and Kimura that the relay race is next, Maehara you already know." Nagisa got up and went to inform all the other relay racers. Kayano looked at Karma as Nagisa with a curious gaze, "So, Nagisa is competing in the relay because you're good at running?"

"Yeah. It would look weird if I didn't compete because the main building students already know I'm pretty fast and I love competitions."

"You can't just have Nagisa say he has a hurt leg or something."

Maehara interrupted, "Then the other students might think 'Karma' was weak at the moment and everyone who Karma has pissed off might try and attack him."

Karma as Nagisa glared at Maehara. He just chuckled. Kayano sighed.

Nagisa came back and sat down again. He continued eating his snacks, "I can't believe we're not allowed to use the school canteen." Kayano looked down at her sandwich miserably, "Yeah, it sucks." All of class E finished eating and started to head back to the gym when there was suddenly an announcement over the P.A system. The principal's voice boomed over the school from speakers on the sides of the buildings, "All classes are to meet at the track for the next challenge."

Nagisa glanced at Karma, "You were right."

Karma smirked, "I'm always right." Nagisa scoffed and they walked to the track.

________________________________________

Chairs had been set up around the track for the audience, everyone sat down and the principal came out and announced that it would be the relay race next. Nagisa, Isogai, Maehara, Okajima and Kimura stood up representing class E. The principal also said that no class E students were going to be nominated since there was a certain amount of people allowed for the race. Everyone took their spots on the track, Maehara would start, then Isogai was next, then Okajima, then Nagisa/Karma and finally Kimura to finish the race. There were 5 teams on the track, A, B, C, D and E. One for each class.  
The person with the starting gun yelled, "Ready."

…

"Get set."

…

Then he fired the starting gun into the air, Maehara sprinted.

He was coming 2nd behind class A and class C surprising close behind. Maehara clapped Isogai's hand and then he ran. Isogai was still in 2nd with A class in front, but class B had moved to 3rd. Isogai came up to Okajima they clapped hands and Isogai stopped. Okajima was slower than the first two boys and B class got in front of him. Class D got in front of class C for a moment before pulling behind again.

Okajima came up to Nagisa and Nagisa took off in Karma's body after hitting Okajima's hand. Nagisa realised how fast Karma could run and was catching up to B class. As Nagisa got beside the B class runner, the guy glared at him and moved one leg over a bit in an attempt to trip Nagisa over. Nagisa's great observation skills helped him notice it before it got him and he dodged it, but it still slowed him down. The B class student stumbled and fell behind as Nagisa kept running and he couldn't help but smirk, 'Karma's a bitch.' He thought to himself as he chuckled. He made it to Kimura and he took off sprinting and he made it real close to the A class runner but fell short as the A class student ran past the finish line.

Class E still came in 2nd. C class had overtaken B class when that person had stumbled and D class came last.

The class E team went to each over and high fived. They were happy with 2nd. They walked back to the audience chairs and went to their classmates. They all cheered and celebrated. Nagisa sat down and caught his breath, Sugino came up behind him, "Did that guy try to trip you?"

Nagisa as Karma weakly smiled, "Yeah…"

Sugino looked furious and Nagisa freaked out, "B-but it's okay we still came 2nd!" Sugino shook his head slightly, "I can't believe them."

Karma came over as well, "Hey, I saw that thing with the B class guy, you okay?"

"Yeah, I am."

Nagisa stood up, "We should get ready for the next challenge."

\----------------  
All the classes had been told to go back to the gym and wait for the next challenge. The principal walked out, "The next challenge before lunch will be basketball shooting all participants please come down to the court." Chiba, Kataoka, Nakamura and Terasaka went to the court. Along with all the other classes participants. The principal had a sheet of paper in his hand, "The E class nominated person is Okuda Manami" Okuda got up nervously and walked out to the other people in her class competing.

Everyone was given three shots and you had to shoot the ball every time they got it in the class got a point. Terasaka went first for class E, he grumbled that he didn't want to participate in the first place and got two out of three shots in. Nakamura went next she also got two out of three in. Kataoka went next and got all three in, all the audience watched hers and couldn't believe it. Nakamura fist bumped her and smirked to the crowd.

Okuda went next and her arms were shaking as she went to throw the ball, she missed the first two and then Nakamura told her to relax and told her to calm down and focus on the hoop. Okuda took a deep breath, she looked up and threw the ball. It went a lot better than all her other shots and it circled around the hoop before rolling off the side. Okuda looked at the floor in disappointment. Nakamura came up and told her that she had done her best and to not worry, between them they had gotten 7 points and that was great.

Okuda looked a little better and smiled. Everyone had to go back to their seats and once they did that they waited for the principal to speak again. "Next will be a 40-minute lunch break."

Everyone exited the gym and had lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that? I'm pretty sure that was a boring chapter.


	18. More challenges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I've been super busy and I haven't had any motivation to write. Besides this part of the story is boring and I got bored of it. I want to get past it quickly now. So here we go.
> 
> Also for people who have forgotten in the last chapter, we had the school challenges continue and it is now lunch time. We had the singing challenge, the relay race and the basketball shooting challenge. So on with the chapter!

Nagisa and Karma walked out of the gym together, they were being cautious about the fact that they couldn't be more than 100m away from each other. Nagisa and Karma were talking about some new movies. All of class 3-E were walking together and they wanted to get out of the crowds quickly and eat lunch.

Karma, Nagisa and Sugino were sitting together when Gakushuu Asano came up to them and requested to talk to Karma and Nagisa. Nagisa looked at Karma and the two of them got up to talk with Asano. The strawberry blond led them behind one of the classroom buildings, where no one else was around.

Asano turned around once they stopped walking, "You two are still switched right?" 

Nagisa nodded his head. "Why are you participating in events then?! Couldn't someone else find out? What if you get hurt?" Karma smirked, "Aww, is the president worried for us?" Asano grit his teeth, "Listen here, Shio- Akabane. I'm only concerned because it is could cause trouble for the school. Don't forget that."

Karma was still smirking, "I'm still going to win in all the events I participate in and I'll win against you." Nagisa shook his head towards Karma and then looked at Asano, "Uh, thank you for caring Asano." Asano mumbled something about it being fine, then said, "I should get back to my friends." The three of them walked back to the main area and were about to go their separate ways when Karma whispered to Asano, "I'll look forward to seeing your class lose~."

Asano whipped around and grabbed Karma shirt, "We're not going to lose. I'm going to beat you and your classmates, just you wait and see!" People started looking at the two of them. Nagisa could hear whispers like, "Did Asano just try to intimidate that tiny blue haired girl?"

"What did she do to him?"

"Isn't that Nagisa Shiota?"

"Oh, he's in E class. It doesn't matter."

Nagisa sighed. The main building people were so annoying. Nagisa tapped Karma on the shoulder, "Hey Nagisa we should get going now." Nagisa reminded Karma of two things; that he was missing time eating lunch and that he was currently having his rivalry with Asano in his body. Karma turned around and started to walk away with Nagisa. They continued to eat lunch. Karma finished eating and decided to buy some strawberry milk from a vending machine.

He left and went to get it. He paid the machine and was going to take the box when he was turned around suddenly and pushed against the wall. Karma cringed and opened his eyes, he was greeted with a couple of guys who didn't look happy at all. One of them spoke up, "Hey Nagisa, what's with you and the school president eh? What did you do to upset him that much, you better not have insulted him." The boy bumped his fist into his other opened palm. Karma looked up unimpressed, 'Was that supposed to be intimidating?'

Karma knew better than to beat the guys up, he wouldn't do that to Nagisa if he had been himself though he would have beat them all straight away. Karma was racking his brain to come up with an idea to get the guys away from him. He remembered Nagisa's bloodlust, perhaps he could use that. Karma looked at the floor then looked up, he tried to will as much as possible for him to release some of Nagisa's killing intent. It seemed to work, the guys, first of all, stepped back but when Karma looked each in the eye they ran off in fear.

Karma sighed, he felt sorry for Nagisa; having to deal with that crap every now and again. He decided not to tell Nagisa about these so called 'bullies' from today so he wouldn't make him feel bad. Karma leant down and took the strawberry milk that he bought. He walked back to the spot that 3-E had 'claimed.' Which meant, that they all sat down in one spot and no one from the main building wanted to sit anywhere near them, so they had more or less 'claimed' the area.

Karma chuckled at the behaviour of the main building students. 'It's not like we're going to bite.' He went and sat with Nagisa and Maehara. He drank his strawberry milk and relaxed. The main campus really was huge, Karma found himself looking around at the place. It had so many classrooms and sports places and all sorts of things.

________________________________________

Asano Gakushuu was sitting on a bench with some of the other virtuosos. He was looking over at the crowd of E class students sitting together, or to be more precise, Karma Akabane (currently in Nagisa's body though).

Asano noticed how Karma kept looking around at the school, he could see the slight amazement in the blue eyes as they flicked around at the different places. Asano couldn't help but smirk at the red heads actions.

Asano was oblivious though, to the worried glances he was receiving from his friends currently sitting with him. Ren and the other virtuoso's were concerned about Asano since he had gone up against the small E class student earlier. 'That wasn't like Asano. What was the kids name again? Uh… Nagisa Shiota I think. I couldn't tell if that was a girl or a boy though. They must have done something to aggravate Asano.'

________________________________________

Lunch passed quickly and everyone was called back into the gym. The principal stood out the front again. He started speak to all of the students, "The next challenge will be arm wrestling. Can all class participants please come down to the gym court. Terasaka was 3-E's participant, we went down to the court. The principal continued talking, "E class's nominated student is Karma Akabane."

Nagisa cursed his luck. Of course he had to be chosen. He didn't want to have to participate, but he knew that the real Karma wouldn't back down, so he shakily stood up and walked out to Terasaka. Nagisa didn't feel confident at all, sure he had Karma's strength, but on the inside he was still just Nagisa Shiota.

Terasaka nudged Nagisa's arm, "You sure about this?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Nagisa didn't feel fine. He didn't feel fine as he walked down the stairs to the gym and now that he looked around he especially didn't feel fine spotting Asano in among the group of people particiapating.

Nagisa watched as people set up tables and chairs for the arm wrestling matches. Everyone was guided towards a spot to sit. Nagisa went up against some D class students and easily beat them with Karma's strength. He sighed after doing so and looked around, other people were still having their matches.

Nagisa decided to think about how Karma got nominated in the first place. Then Nagisa realised it was probably just a whole lot of people who had grudged against the arrogant red headed genius and wanted to see him lose at a game of strength and pride. Nagisa's thoughts were cut short when a yell of triumph was heard. Nagisa saw that Terasaka had been beaten by a very big burly student from class B. Terasaka grumbled and sat back down at his spot ignoring the jeers from people he passed.  
Nagisa was instructed to sit at the table with Asano next. Nagisa gulped and all of the audience gasped. Asano kept his face neutral. They were allowed to start when they wanted to. Nagisa looked at Asano with uncertainty. Asano started speaking, "You're Shiota right?"

"Y-yes."

"Hm, you've been put into a rather unpleasant situation because of that troublemaker." Asano shook his head.

Nagisa sighed, "That's true."

"Can I ask you a question?" Asano looked Nagisa in the eyes.

"Mm."

"Do you have Akabane's skills?"

"I don't understand."

"Will you be able to use the same strength as Akabane normally?"

"I think so."

"Then maybe this will be interesting." Asano put his arm out ready to arm wrestle. Nagisa followed suit and clasped his hand. A teacher moved to them and counted down from three to start the match. The game worked on a one win victory system. They struggled in the middle for a while before their arms started to shift between being in each of their favours.

Nagisa was surprised at Asano's strength and the fact that he could defend against it. Nagisa could feel the pressure from pushing against Asano's arm in his whole body, he was being pushed against his chair and the ground. Asano was in the same state.  
Nagisa was trying his best when all of a sudden one of the legs on his chair broke, Nagisa tumbled backwards from the tip in balance. In the process his arm was pushed down to the table since he got surprised and loosened his grip.

The teacher declared Asano the winner. Asano knew that hadn't been a fair win.  
It wasn't the fall that hurt most, it was the laughter from the students when he had fallen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last challenge of the day… Enjoy~


	19. You fainted?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I changed chapter 1 and 2. I had always really hated the beginning chapters of this story. I'm going back and editing all my chapters, through that I'm adding more content and fixing errors.
> 
> In the last chapter, lunch ended and the arm wrestling challenge finished, so now we continue.

Nagisa looked up at Asano from the floor. Asano had about as much shock on his face as Nagisa himself did. Nagisa heard the crowd burst out laughing, he could hear small snippets of what they were saying too, "Look, Akabane finally gets put in his place."

"That bastard deserves to lose."

"Can't he even sit on a chair properly?"

"As expected from the E class."

Nagisa grit his teeth, he could see that his classmates were pretty much just as annoyed, except two people, Kayano and Karma. They were both looking at Nagisa with worry. Nagisa knew that Kayano was concerned and Karma felt bad.

The next moment was what shocked everyone in the gym, Asano got up from his seat and walked in front of Nagisa (Karma to the crowd). Asano put one hand out and offered to help him up, Nagisa took the hand and lifted himself up. Asano looked him in the eye and whispered, "I'm really sorry about this. It was probably my father." Asano then walked back to this seat in the audience and Nagisa did as well.

Everyone stared as the two walked back, some even had their mouths open in shock. Nagisa sat down and he was bombarded with questions, "What did he say?!" Kayano squealed.

"Did he intimidate you?" Karma said narrowing his eyes.

"Huehuehuehue, do I sense a secret relationship?" Nakamura wiggled her eyebrows.

Nagisa's face turned pink, "Nakamura!"

The blonde just giggled and moved back a bit.

Nagisa turned to Karma with a blank face, "No he didn't intimidate me." He turned to Kayano and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "He apologised and said it was probably his father's plan." Karma blinked, "He apologised?"

"Yes."

Karma couldn't believe his ears.

________________________________________

The principal announced the next and final activity for the day to be a scavenger hunt around the school. He explained that every class would have to find certain things around the school from maps given to them.

The class's representatives were called down to collect the maps. Isogai and Kataoka returned shortly with the map and some walkie talkies for their class. Looking at the map it looked like there were about 30 objects to be found. They decide to split into groups to find some objects quicker.

As they were leaving the gym their classes were all mixed up in the crowd. Nagisa was with Sugino and Karma was with Kayano. Nagisa and Sugino found a group of their class and Karma and Kayano found the other part of the class. Luckily each half had one walkie talkie. The group that Nagisa and Sugino was in had the map.

________________________________________

They used the walkie talkies to tell the other half where to find the things they needed. They set off and started to search around the school. The classes all got so engrossed in the scavenger hunt that they weren't thinking about Nagisa and Karma's current situation. So much in fact that the two groups of class E students got more than 100 meters apart.

Nagisa's groups had just been looking around the top floor of one of the school buildings when Nagisa felt slightly dizzy. He reached out and grabbed a table. His vision went dark, his eyes hurt, he couldn't hear anything, and he started sweating... Nagisa fell forward and collapsed to the ground. He rolled to one side but he didn't have the strength to get back up. His arms were too weak.

The people around him we calling out but Nagisa couldn't hear any of it. He was too caught up in trying not to throw up. He started breathing heavily as his heart rate sped up. Sugino had already left to get a teacher. He had run out as soon as his friend wouldn't answer him and as he left he saw him grab the table. Sugino didn't have to run far as the teachers were watching over various places for the scavenger hunt. He got a teacher and led them to the classroom they had been in. He opened the door and the teacher ran up to the now unconscious student. Nagisa was picked up and taken to the infirmary in the next building over. Sugino came along but the rest of the group had gone back to the gym and stopped searching. They contacted the other group of their class but they didn't answer.

When Sugino, the teacher and Nagisa got to the infirmary they found Karma there too in a similar state to Nagisa. Nagisa was placed on a bed next to Karma. The scavenger hunt continued but the E class decided to forfeit. The two groups of the E class both met up at the gym and they stayed there until the end. No one else in the school heard about the situation except one. Asano was called to the infirmary and he is shocked to find Nagisa and Karma lying in two bed looking incredibly ill.

Asano sat down in a chair in the room and asked Sugino about it, who had stayed. "This is no coincidence. Can you explain to me why they both fainted?"

Sugino had been informed that Asano knew about them switching bodies and decided the truth was the best option, "Well, we found out that if they get more than 100 meters apart they faint…"

Asano narrowed his eyes, "And you didn't think about that today?"

Sugino cowered, he felt guilty about not remembering about that rule, "W-we weren't thinking about it today…"

Asano clicked his tongue in annoyance. He stood up and felt the heads of both unconscious boys, "Well, they don't have fevers and they don't seem to have hurt themselves. I think they'll be fine once they come to. But next time, please be more careful."

Sugino nodded looking at the ground, "Yes…"

________________________________________

The scavenger hunt went on and no one else heard about it. All of E-class was now in the gym waiting for the activity to end. All of them were worried about the missing redhead and blunette. They all sat in one huge group in the audience area, there were a few of them quietly chatting between themselves but it was mostly silent. No one in the class was in the mood to be happy and chatty.

The rest of the school started to file in after the activity had ended. Not one of them paid any attention to the already seated class. After all, it wasn't uncommon for that particular class to have to arrive before the other classes and their pained expressions just looked normal to them. Terasaka in the back of the group for their class clicked his tongue, expressing his annoyance with the main building class's behaviour. Terasaka just voiced how the rest of the class felt inside but didn't have the guts to do so.

The gym filled up once again as it had earlier this morning, but the atmosphere around class E was extremely different; it was now filled with worry and slight guilt. They hadn't heard how the two boys were doing since Sugino came back, and he hadn't been able to tell them much anyway.

________________________________________

It was a few minutes before Asano Gakuhou walked into the gym and everyone heard his voice over the loud speaker. "I have some unpleasant news to inform the school." He looked over to the students of 3-E. "It saddens me to tell you that two students of class E have been injured during the last activity. Due to them feeling unwell, they will not be attending school tomorrow and will have to miss out on tomorrow's activities." He paused. "Okay to get back on track, that concludes the activities for today. Class E would you please head back to your classroom now."

Almost like robots all of the E class stood up simultaneously and shuffled out of the gym. The rest of the school stared, but they were so out of it that they didn't pay any attention to them. Not to mention, they were used to it. What they didn't know was that Gakuhou had exaggerated the extent of Nagisa and Karma's situation, it was true that they most likely wouldn't be able to participate in tomorrow's activities from weakness after fainting but they weren't actually 'injured'. You could say it was a ploy to knock the E class off their game for tomorrow. Nagisa and Karma hadn't woken up and they were still in the infirmary so the class hadn't even been able to check on them. They headed back up the mountain to their classroom.

________________________________________

While Gakuhou had been talking to the whole class, Asano Gakushuu had been gritting his teeth the entire time. He knew that half of the crap he was talking was untrue and was being said just to affect class E. He didn't approve of his father doing this. He decided to do something that even shocked himself, he was going to go to check on Karma and Nagisa when they woke up and them to tell the rest of their class that they were okay. He didn't have a definite reason as to why he wanted to but he knew that it seemed like the right thing to do.

He listened to the rest of the stuff his father said about winning to the rest of the school and watched as the clock ticked away until the end of school bell went off. He hurried off the building with the infirmary. Before he reached it though he ran into his group of friends who follow him around. They were asking to walk home with him. Gakushuu wanted to but he decided not to, he declined and told them he needed to grab something. They understood and went ahead without him. Again he felt bad but kept going. He made it to the infirmary and opened the door, the two boys were waking up now. He stayed at the door and waited until they saw that he was there.

They looked over at him with a confused look so Gakushuu saw that as his cue to speak, "I just think it would be a good idea for you two to contact the people in your class and tell them that you're okay." And with that, he simply walked away and didn't look back. That's all he had wanted to say and now her was going to head home.  
As he walked to the front of the school, he noticed that his friends were still outside waiting for him. Gakushuu couldn't help but smile to himself and hurry a bit to get over to them and then they proceeded to walk home together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where the story ends. I'm for anyone that was looking forward to an actual ending. I wrote this so long ago and I don't have any motivation to finish it now. 
> 
> For some closure: what I was planning on doing for the ending was as the month came to end and the boys realised they were going to switch back soon the class has a party to celebrate them changing back to normal. So they change back without an issues and go back to normality. :D. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading this story. I appreciate every one of you. <3


End file.
